Hielo en el alma
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH SB/PW Percy amaba a Sirius con locura, pero éste lo abandonó aún a pesar de que le había prometido que estarían juntos para siempre. ¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta sin respuesta que se hace el pelirrojo
1. Abandonado

Hielo en el alma (1/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

----------------------------

**HIELO EN EL ALMA**

**Capítulo I. Abandonado**

Esa mañana era la más hermosa de la que tenía memoria, o al menos eso era lo que su regocijado corazón le decía a Percy Weasley. Percy era un muchacho pelirrojo que, a pesar de haber cumplido los 16 años hacía meses, tenía un cuerpo demasiado juvenil para su edad. Se sentó frente al espejo para acomodar una vez más su tupido pelo rojo y le sonrió tontamente a su imagen. Arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que un pequeño acné se le había formado en su fosa nasal derecha y sopesó la idea de retirarlo con las uñas, pero se dijo que la herida se le notaría, así que lo que hizo fue tomar una pomada con la que ocultaría esa imperfección. Terminó con ese pequeño trabajo y se levantó para enseguida contemplarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba empotrado en la puerta de su armario. Jamás le había gustado del todo su estructura ósea, pero como obviamente no podía hacer nada al respecto, se limitó a observar su ropa. No era cara ni de diseñador, pero al menos era nueva y con eso le bastaba para sentirse cómodo. Corrió al baño y tomó un bote que agitó con fuerza. Apretó el botón y una espesa espuma blanca rodó sobre su palma abierta. Con ella en la mano regresó a la habitación y la esparció con rápidos movimientos sobre su melena roja. Moldeó con sus delgados dedos el cabello hasta quedar satisfecho con el resultado. Se miró una vez con ojo crítico antes de consultar la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

'_Estoy un poco adelantado, pero no importa_' –se dijo sumamente contento.

Sacó unas llaves de su pantalón y aseguró la puerta de su armario pues no quería que nadie husmeara en su interior. Una mochila preparada con todo lo que creyó indispensable ya estaba dentro y ya no veía la hora de poder marcharse para siempre de ese lugar. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras sopesaba la forma de gastar los pocos minutos que le restaban antes de ir a su cita. Decidió que acomodar un poco sus cosas y escuchar música no estaría nada mal y prendió su pequeño radio. Una lenta música clásica comenzó a sonar y él la tarareó mientras revisaba los múltiples libros que tenía sobre su escritorio. Era un muchacho ordenado y muy meticuloso y realmente no había nada que acomodar, pero esa labor lo distraería lo suficiente como para no comenzar a morderse las uñas por la impaciencia. Cuando ya no hubo nada que hacer con sus libros escolares, se acercó a la ventana y el aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones. Con el corazón en la garganta vio como su padre, un hombre pelirrojo alto y delgado, estaba discutiendo con otro hombre de cabellera oscura. Enseguida supo que eso estaba mal y salió corriendo de su habitación. Al salir tropezó con su hermana menor y no le importó dejarla tendida en el suelo llorando porque se había lastimado al caer al piso.

'¡_No! ¡No_!' –era lo único que su asustada mente podía pensar y salió de la casa como enloquecido.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera, vio como el hombre de cabellos negros se alejaba por el camino que llevaba a la carretera y lo llamó a gritos para que se detuviera, pero no fue obedecido.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¡¡¡Regresa!!! ¡¡¡Vuelve!!! –le siguió gritando mientras corría tras él.

Sin embargo, su loca carrera fue detenida por su padre que lo sujetó con firmeza del pecho y le impidió seguir a Sirius que siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¡¡¡No te vayas sin mí!!! ¡¡¡Vuelve!!! –le siguió gritando Percy desesperado.

-Regresa a la casa –le ordenó Arthur Weasley a su hijo con la expresión más seria que el joven le hubiera visto jamás.

-¿¡Qué le dijiste!? –lo cuestionó furioso.

-Unas cuantas verdades –le contestó él con los dientes apretados.

-¿¡Qué cosas!? –exigió saber.

-Que en esta casa no había nada para él –le contestó todavía más serio–. Y le exigí que se marchara.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso!? –le reclamó gritando–. ¡Lo amo y me quiero ir con él!

-No, Percy. No lo harás –lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la casa.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –trató con todas sus fuerzas de desasirse del agarre, pero fue inútil–. ¡Yo me quiero ir con él! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! –siguió llamando a gritos a la figura que estaba por desaparecer–. ¡No me hagas esto, Sirius! ¡Ven por mí! ¡Te amo! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! –fue el último grito desesperado que lanzó antes de ser lanzado con violencia dentro de la casa.

-Sube a tu habitación –le ordenó su padre.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero irme con él!

Trató de volver a salir, pero fue sujetado por el hombro y obligado a darse la vuelta. La sonora bofetada que se depositó en su mejilla fue suficiente para dejarlo helado de la impresión y sólo acertó a quedársele viendo a su padre con ojos desorbitados pues el hombre jamás le había levantado la mano.

-No saldrás de esta casa para irte con ese desgraciado y si es necesario que te encierre para evitar que lo haga, dalo por hecho Percival Weasley.

Percy no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer a su padre y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pasos pesados mientras luchaba por no derramar las lágrimas que ya quemaban sus ojos. No quería darle la satisfacción de verlo llorar y no lo haría. A mitad de la escalera giró la cabeza y miró a Arthur con veneno en los ojos.

-Te odio, padre. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –le espetó sin miramientos.

-Ódiame si quieres, pero no te irás con ese granuja de Sirius Black –fue la contestación que recibió.

El pelirrojo entonces subió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró en ella antes de aventarse a la cama para llorar como jamás lo había hecho.

* * * * * * * * * *

Pasaron tres días antes de que sus padres accedieran dejarlo salir de la casa y entonces Percy corrió al lugar donde había conocido a Sirius. Ese era un hermoso jardín que estaba en el centro de la pequeña ciudad donde vivía. Su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que Sirius lo estaría esperando y cuando nuevamente estuviera entre sus brazos, entonces se marcharía con él y ya no habría poder humano que se lo impidiera. Se paseó por el jardín de un lado a otro esperando ver en cualquier momento la tupida melena oscura del hombre. Ya quería volver a ahogarse en sus bellos ojos azules que brillaban más intensamente que el más hermoso de los luceros… ya quería estar dentro del fuerte círculo de sus brazos. Estuvo ahí todo el día sin importarle el hambre y la sed, pero Sirius jamás apareció. Hizo la misma rutina durante una semana entera hasta que su corazón comprendió que el hombre se había marchado sin él. Lloró sin consuelo mientras volvía a su casa y entonces su odio ya no sólo se dirigió hacia su padre que le había impedido esta con la persona que amaba sino también hacia Sirius. Ese hombre que le había robado el corazón y que le había dicho miles de veces que lo amaba y que haría todo lo posible porque estuvieran juntos, le había mentido. Se había dejado intimidar por su padre y se le olvidaron todas las promesas de amor eterno que le hizo.

'¿_Acaso ya se te olvidaron todas las cosas que me dijiste, Sirius_?' –se preguntaba Percy destrozado mientras volvía a su casa en medio de un vendaval–. '¿_Por qué me abandonaste? Dijiste que nos iríamos juntos y que jamás me dejarías. ¿Dónde está todo el amor que juraste me tenías_?' ¿¡¡¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS SIRIUS BLACK!!!? –preguntó gritando.

En ese momento, algo se rompió dentro del corazón de Percy Weasley. El inmenso amor que antes hacía latir su corazón, se ahogó en el intenso dolor que lo embargaba y el calor de su pecho se extinguió para dar paso a un escalofriante frío que se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Ese horrible frío no era causado por las despiadadas ráfagas de viento que lo envolvían. No. Esa terrible frialdad provenía directamente de su corazón… un corazón que había sido burlado y engañado por falsas promesas de amor. Una última lágrima brotó de los ojos rojos del muchacho, pero ésta ya no era de dolor sino de rencor… un gran rencor hacia aquel que se había atrevido a enamorarlo y luego lo abandonó sin siquiera intentar proteger su amor como tantas veces le había prometido.

Con un ademán de desdén retiró esa lágrima que le quemaba la piel y sus facciones se endurecieron. Una férrea determinación brilló en sus ojos al decirse que jamás volvería a creer en falsas promesas de amor y por supuesto no volvería a entregar el corazón porque… porque… ya no tenía corazón. El lugar donde antes éste se encontraba ahora estaba lleno de hielo… un hielo que no sólo estaba congelando la sangre en sus venas sino también su alma.

* * * * * * * * * *

La situación era para desquiciar a cualquiera, pero no a Percy Weasley. Ese muchacho tenía nervios de acero y jamás se intimidaba ante nada y ante nadie. Fue lo que pensó la mayoría de las personas que estaban resguardadas bajo un toldo amarillo mientras esperaban que el diluvio que se le había echado encima menguara de fuerza. El muchacho pelirrojo miraba el agua caer sin que su rostro develara ninguna emoción. Ese torrencial aguacero sin lugar a dudas lo retrasaría en su trabajo, pero eso no parecía afectarlo. Tal parecía que él ya había contemplado ese inconveniente y no tendría ningún problema en resolver los problemas que surgirían por el piso mojado.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas en su casa, señor? –le preguntó una muchacha a Percy nada más para pasar el tiempo.

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a la chica que miraba a su superior esperando una respuesta y no se percató que era el centro de atención. Ella llevaba apenas una semana trabajando con el pelirrojo y no estaba enterada de que el joven jamás hablaba sobre su persona.

-No es de tu incumbencia –fue la majadera respuesta que brotó de los labios de Percy.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero luego se alejó sintiéndose profundamente disgustada con él. Sabía que tenía un carácter endemoniado, pero jamás lo creyó capaz de ofenderla de esa manera.

-Sanders –llamó Percy en voz alta a un hombre que se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-Dígame, jefe –le contestó el hombre con seriedad.

-¿Ves la laguna que se formó en el centro de campo? –señaló hacia un lugar que estaba a unos 50 metros de ellos.

-Sí, jefe –aceptó el hombre de inmediato.

-En exactamente en 10 minutos quiero que comiences a desazolvarlo. Llévate a Peer y a Smith para que te ayuden.

-Como ordene –le contestó el hombre sin titubear porque sabía que no tenía caso discutir con el pelirrojo.

Todos los que lo escucharon alzaron las cejas e intercambiaron miradas de diversión. Pensaban que la tarea encomendada era una pérdida de tiempo pues ese infernal aguacero no menguaría en por lo menos tres horas, pero obviamente nadie le hizo el menor comentario a Percy. El pelirrojo giró otras indicaciones a un par de hombres más antes de volver a quedar en silencio. Por su mente no pasaba absolutamente nada más que aquel trabajo que le habían encomendado. Ya ni siquiera recordaba a la curiosa muchacha que se había atrevido a preguntarle algo personal. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había adoptado esa actitud como la genuina y podría decirse que no tenía amigos en el mundo, pero eso no constituía ningún problema para él. A su parecer todas las personas que conocía no valían la pena y se abstenía de intimar con ellas.

Había estudiado como enajenado sólo para poder abandonar su hogar. Desde aquel día en que su padre corrió a Sirius de su vida, jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra y con la única que llegaba a sostener alguna plática ocasional era con su mamá. Molly Weasley sufría con la fría actitud de su hijo pues la hizo extensiva al resto de la familia. No hablaba con nadie y no ayudaba a nadie si no obtenía con ello un provecho personal. Dejó la casa paterna en cuanto terminó la escuela y consiguió un empleo. Juró que no volvería a poner un pie en ella y a dos años de haberla dejado, había cumplido su palabra. No había vuelto ni para celebrar Navidad ni tampoco para estar en los cumpleaños de sus hermanos. Eso sí, mensualmente le enviaba a su madre un cheque que había aumentado en cantidad con el paso del tiempo debido a que consiguió empleos bien remunerados, pero dejó muy claro que no se debía a generosidad ni mucho menos. Quería pagarle a su padre todo lo que había invertido en su educación y que cuando considerara que la deuda estaba pagada, se olvidaría para siempre de ellos.

Percy consultó su reloj y volteó a ver a Sanders que parecía que sólo esperaba esa mirada para aventurarse bajo la lluvia junto con sus ayudantes. Los tres hombres llevaban a rastras una pesada manguera que estaba conectada a un camión bomba. Para total de asombro de todos, la lluvia se detuvo abruptamente en ese momento y voltearon a ver al pelirrojo con la boca abierta. Tal parecía que hasta el cielo obedecía a Percy Weasley. El pelirrojo ignoró a sus empleados y abandonó su refugio para luego comenzar a girar órdenes a todo pulmón. El campo donde debían colocar una enorme carpa de inmediato se llenó de trabajadores que se afanaban por despejarla del agua que la inundaba. Trabajaron con ahínco durante horas y para cuando cayó la noche, ya tenían levantada la carpa y las mesas y sillas estaban en su lugar así como también un templete en uno de los costados.

-No me gusta cómo quedaron las luces –comentó Percy que siempre esperaba perfección en todo lo que hacía.

-Está exactamente cómo me pidió que la pusiéramos –objeto el hombre encargado de la iluminación.

Percy no le contestó. Simplemente extendió el mapa que llevaba en las manos y lo examinó concienzudamente.

-Esa lámpara está fuera de su lugar por lo menos 5 metros –señaló la luz que pendía en el centro de la carpa–. Y por lo tanto, las demás también están mal.

El rostro del hombre se tiñó de escarlata cuando supo que su jefe estaba en lo cierto.

-Enseguida lo arreglo –masculló entre dientes porque eso le llevaría por lo menos una hora.

-Tienes media hora –le dijo Percy antes de alejarse de él.

-Imbécil –no pudo evitar murmurar el hombre antes de comenzar a corregir la iluminación.

Percy alcanzó a escuchar la grosería que le dijo el hombre, pero no lo afectó en lo absoluto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran a sus espaldas y simplemente los ignoraba. Cuando esos insultos comenzaban a pasarse de la raya, se deshacía de esa persona y no porque lo ofendiera, sino más bien porque corría el riesgo de que se le ocurriera la genial idea de boicotear su trabajo. Si algo no soportaba era que no cumplieran sus órdenes y que lo hicieran quedar mal con aquellos que contrataban sus servicios. Se había recibido como administrador de empresas, pero se especializó en logística porque supo que tenía una innata facilidad para la organización. No importaba qué era lo que deseaban sus clientes de él porque siempre lograba complacerlos en un cien por ciento. Podía organizar bodas con no más de 20 invitados hasta eventos que congregaban a miles de personas con la misma facilidad. No le fue fácil manejarse en forma independiente y todavía tenía una pequeña deuda con el banco por el préstamo que había solicitado para comenzar su empresa, pero si todo marchaba como en los últimos meses, la pagaría en poco tiempo.

-El señor Reynolds está al teléfono, jefe –le dijo una jovencita a Percy al tiempo que le extendía un teléfono celular.

-Weasley –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿_Cómo va todo, Percy_? –preguntó una afable voz masculina.

-Ya casi terminamos –fue la escuela respuesta.

-¿_No tuvieron problemas con la lluvia_?

-Nos provocó sólo un leve retraso sin importancia.

-¡_Perfecto! ¡Nos veremos en una hora entonces_!

-Lo estaré esperando –dijo antes de cortar la llamada y mirar a su secretaria que se movía nerviosamente a su lugar–. Susan… ve y dile a Perkins que ya sólo le quedan 20 minutos para terminar con la iluminación.

-Sí, señor –aceptó la chica y salió corriendo para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Percy entonces se digirió hacia donde un ejército de meseros aguardaba para comenzar a trabajar. Habló brevemente con el jefe para indicarle lo que esperaba de ellos antes de revisar que la comida estuviera lista. No encontró ningún motivo de queja del grupo de cocineros y se dirigió nuevamente a la carpa. Supervisó que sus empleados terminaran de secar el pasto con la presión que les proporcionaba el carro bomba. Suspiró con satisfacción cuando el electricista lo llamó para que revisara las luces y el pelirrojo estuvo conforme con los cambios que había hecho.

-Buen trabajo, Perkins –le dijo con parquedad antes de marcharse para indicarles a los meseros que ya podían pasar a la carpa para arreglar las mesas.

-Al menos podría ser más efusivo en sus felicitaciones –comentó unos de los ayudantes de Perkins con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sigue soñando, Fran! –le contestó el hombre divertido–. Si esperas que Weasley te sonría y te palmeé la espalda por lo que hiciste, puedes irlo olvidando. Anda, ya podemos descansar.

-¿En serio nunca sonríe? –preguntó el muchacho mientras observaba a Percy hablar con los meseros.

-Llevo trabajando con él un año entero y jamás lo he visto hacerlo, pero al menos paga bien y no te grita. Sólo te mira con seriedad y te dice que eres un idiota en el mismo tono con que pide la cuenta de la comida.

-¡Vaya sí es raro! –comentó Fran antes de seguir a Perkins fuera del coto de caza que el señor Reynolds había alquilado para ofrecer una fiesta a su numerosa familia.

Al cabo de una hora comenzaron a llegar los invitados y encontraron ya todo listo. Las mesas estaban arregladas preciosamente así como también las sillas. La velada transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problemas y Percy recibió un jugoso cheque de parte del señor Reynolds en cuanto concluyó el evento.

-Dentro de unos cuatro meses volveré a contratar tus servicios, Percy –le informó el hombre con voz pastosa pues había bebido en exceso.

-Estoy a sus órdenes… como siempre –le contestó el pelirrojo con educación.

-Eres bueno, chico… muy bueno –le palmeó el brazo antes de alejarse con pasos tambaleantes.

Percy esperó a que el último de los invitados se marchara antes de comenzar a desmantelar la carpa. No le gustaba dejar nada a medias y ya casi amanecía cuando por fin todo estuvo empaquetado y guardado en un enorme camión. Siguió en su auto al camión fuera del coto de caza hasta la bodega que alquilaba para guardar sus cosas. Sintió una gran satisfacción al saber que ese evento le había dejado una enorme ganancia Sabía que aún le faltaba adquirir muchas cosas para poder satisfacer las diferentes exigencias de sus clientes, pero no le corría prisa alguna. En cuanto terminara de pagar su préstamo, podría realizar esos gastos que afortunadamente no eran urgentes. Una vez que dejó sus cosas a buen resguardo, se fue a su departamento a descansar. No tenía nada programado para los próximos tres días y eso le daba tiempo para ultimar detalles del siguiente evento que tenía en puerta. Este era una subasta que organizaba el nieto de una anciana que había fallecido el mes anterior. El muchacho consideró que sacaría más provecho de las cosas que le había dejado en herencia la mujer vendiéndolas por separado que tratando de conservarlas en un lote. Se puso en contacto con uno de los mejores subastadores de la ciudad, organizó y distribuyó el catálogo de los bienes y visitó el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta.

Y así, llegó el día en que su camino volvería a cruzarse con el de Sirius Black, aunque él no lo sabía.

------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado… hasta luego!!!!!!!!


	2. Reencuentro

Hielo en el alma (2/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**----------------------------**

¡¡¡Isabellatrix!!! ¡¡¡Nadia!!! Yo también las eché de menos (aunque no mucho a sus crucios, eh??? jajajaja) y no han podido describir mejor a los protagonistas… ahhhh, el dulce de Sirius (yo también voto a favor de que es de la exclusiva propiedad de Remus) y el pesado de Percy, pero denles una oportunidad, plisssss…. en realidad este fic es un reto que me propuso una amiga y pues me dije: bah, ¿y por qué no? … gracias xicas por entrar a ver mi locuras… espero no desaparecerme tanto tiempo ; ) … las quiero mucho!!!!!!!!

**----------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II. Reencuentro**

Sirius Black bajó del avión bostezando y diciéndose que lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era una buena cama. Se la había pasado viajando durante la última semana y se encontraba muy fatigado, pero para su desgracia no podía descansar. Le había prometido al íntimo amigo de su ahijado que lo acompañaría en la subasta que haría de las cosas de su casa y no podía fallarle. Neville Longbottom era un chico muy dulce y tierno, pero bastante torpe en cuestiones financieras y le había pedido que lo apoyara en ese trance. Había heredado de su abuela una enorme y fea casa con todo su contenido como también una enorme colección de joyas. Sirius se encontraba en Francia cuando la mujer falleció y le fue imposible desplazarse a Inglaterra para acompañarlo, pero le envió una larga carta de condolencias. El muchacho le contestó agradeciéndole el gesto y también para pedirle que lo ayudara a vender sus cosas. Era la primera vez que Neville se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones y no estaba muy seguro de cómo afrontarlas. De hecho, Harry Potter fue el que le sugirió que subastara sus pertenencias y el muchacho aceptó gustoso porque no existía ningún lazo sentimental que lo uniera ni a la casa ni a las demás cosas pues él apenas si había tenido contacto con su abuela. De esa sugerencia surgió el nombre de Sirius pues, siendo el hombre un gran experto en joyería, podría orientarlo y no le sería difícil vender sus cosas a un precio justo. Muchos faxes cruzaron el planeta y para cuando Sirius terminó de revisar la última fotografía de las joyas que le envió Neville para que le sugiriera su valor, ya ambos estaban seguros de que la cuenta bancaria del muchacho engrosaría dramáticamente cuando finalizara la subasta.

Sirius tomó un auto de alquiler para desplazarse a la casa de Neville diciéndose que apenas estaba a tiempo de llegar antes de que la subasta comenzara. En cuanto el coche emprendió la marcha, su mirada azul se quedó fija en la nada como siempre sucedía cuando tenía unos minutos de paz y sus pensamientos regresaron hacia aquella persona cuyo el paso del tiempo no había logrado arrancar ni de su mente ni de su corazón. Un largo y profundo suspiro brotó de su pecho y otro, aún más profundo, emergió de su garganta al saber que ya pronto podría buscarlo. Había empeñado su palabra y no era de los que fallaban a ella. Una vez lo hizo y eso le provocó el dolor más grande del que tuviera memoria, pero no había tenido otra opción. Sus recuerdos se volcaron hacia ese fatídico día en que tuvo que abandonar a la única persona que realmente había amado.

*** * *Flash Back* * ***

La mañana era hermosa, pero lo era mucho más porque pronto se encontraría con la persona amada y podría estar con ella como tanto anhelaba. Había conocido a Percy Weasley una tarde y de inmediato sintió una fuerte atracción hacia el muchacho. Se le acercó esperando no asustarlo porque definitivamente le llevaba muchos años, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Percy aceptó su compañía con naturalidad y lo acompañó a la fuente de sodas. Pasó unas horas deliciosas en su compañía y para cuando la noche cayó, supo que se había enamorado de ese tímido muchacho de cabellos de fuego. No sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que lo hizo perder el corazón por él porque ciertamente no era ningún adonis y llevaba lo suficiente en el mundo para haber conocido hombres en verdad atractivos. Dejó de preguntarse el por qué de ese amor que había nacido de la nada y se dedicó a vivir ese hermoso sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. A los dos días de haber abordado a Percy, se aventuró a besarlo y se perdió en la hermosa sensación de tomar posesión de sus virginales labios. Simplemente adoró el ligero temblor de esa boca que accedió a darle cobijo a su aventurera lengua. Se deleitó una eternidad en su exploración y para cuando se separó, los azules ojos del chico le gritaron que lo amaba como él mismo lo hacía. Ambos coincidieron en el hecho de que la familia del pelirrojo no consentiría su relación y planearon su fuga. Y esa mañana era la elegida. Habían quedado de verse en la entrada de la propiedad. Percy fingiría que daría un paseo por la ciudad, pero llevaría una mochila con sus pertenencias. Después de que se encontraran, se irían a la estación de autobuses y marcharían a Londres. En aquel entonces Sirius aún no era el potentado que era ahora, pero su habilidad en la confección de joyas comenzaba a reconocerse y confiaban en que nada les faltaría. Pero con lo que no contaron fue con Arthur Weasley.

El alto hombre ya estaba al tanto de su furtiva relación y estaba dispuesto a impedirle a su hijo a hacer una tontería. Sirius jamás supo cómo se enteró de su plan, pero fue interceptado por el hombre mientras se encontraba escondido esperando a que Percy saliera de su casa. Lo obligó a salir de su escondite y le dijo, sin ningún tipo de tapujos, lo que pensaba de alguien de su edad tratando de seducir a un jovencito. Arthur Weasley lo amenazó con mandarlo a la cárcel por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Sirius no se dejó amedrentar y lo enfrentó con valentía. Ante esta actitud, el padre de Percy cambió de táctica.

-_Si en verdad ama a mi hijo, déjelo en libertad_ –le dijo Arthur en tono más conciliatorio–. _Él apenas es un niño y no está seguro de su sexualidad_.

-_Él me ama como yo a él_ –le contestó Sirius con firmeza–. _Le ruego que me crea cuando le digo que jamás haría nada que lo dañara o que lo lastimara_.

-¡_Demuéstrelo y déjelo que crezca_! –explotó repentinamente–. _Sólo tiene 16 años. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que lo que siente no es solamente un amor pasajero? Usted es lo suficiente mayor como para saber qué es lo que quiere. Le creo cuando dice que lo ama porque sus ojos también me lo dicen, pero él apenas dejó atrás la niñez. ¿En serio cree que es decente lo que está a punto de hacer? No sea egoísta y déjelo conocer a gente de su edad. ¿No le da miedo que al cabo de unos meses lo bote por alguien más joven? ¿No teme que algún día lo mire con asco por haberse atrevido a abusar de su inocencia? ¿Qué hará entonces? ¿Obligarlo a permanecer con usted? No, Black. Estoy seguro de que no quiere eso. Sea un hombre íntegro y respete a mi hijo. Váyase y permítale crecer. Si es cierto que su amor es verdadero, perdurará con el tiempo y entonces yo no pondré ninguna traba para que estén juntos_.

Sirius recordaba haber visto como Percy se asomaba por la ventana y los miraba con terror. Fue un segundo el que lo tuvo a la vista y entonces supo que Arthur estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué derecho tenía de robarle la juventud a Percy? ¿Por qué atarlo a él cuando apenas estaba despertando a la vida? Porque en una cosa había acertado Arthur… una vez que tuviera a Percy con él, jamás lo dejaría ir. Debía entonces darle la oportunidad de vivir y tal vez de conocer a alguien más. Si pasado ese tiempo, Percy aún estaba libre, entonces sí ya no habría nada que le impidiera luchar por su amor.

-_Está bien. Me marcharé, pero le doy mi palabra de que regresaré_ –le dijo Sirius al papá de Percy con solemnidad–. _Regresaré y le demostraré que amo a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Y si él aún me quiere, ni usted ni nadie me impedirá tenerlo a mi lado_.

-_Y yo lo estaré esperando_ –le contestó el hombre de la misma manera.

Sirius se dio media vuelta cuando vio que Percy salía corriendo de la casa. Le rompió el alma oírlo gritar su nombre una y otra vez, pero no se atrevió a voltear porque sabía que si lo hacía, regresaría y se lo arrebataría a su padre. Durante todo el camino a la estación de autobuses lloró desconsoladamente, pero juró que volvería y lo conquistaría para jamás volver a abandonarlo.

*** * *Fin del Flash Back* * ***

-Señor… señor… señor…

La insistente voz del chofer regresó a Sirius abruptamente a la realidad y miró desenfocadamente al hombre que sólo sonrió tal vez pensando que estaba más ebrio que una cuba.

-Ya llegamos, señor –le informó el hombre.

-Es cierto. Tenga y guarde el cambio –le pasó unos billetes que fueron recibidos con gran alegría.

Sirius bajó del auto y vio que había muy poca gente fuera de la enorme casa de los Longbottom y eso quería decir que ya la mayoría se encontraba dentro. Se apresuró por un corto sendero, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral una figura, que se encontraba agazapada entre los arbustos, le saltó encima sobresaltándolo.

-¡Harry! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? –le reclamó Sirius a su ahijado que se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Cómo es posible que siempre logre sorprenderte? –preguntó el muchacho cuando se le calmó la risa–. Te lo hago una y otra vez y siempre te espantas.

-Es que no te has visto la cara últimamente –lo bromeó al tiempo que lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Que gusto volver a verte –le correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma–.¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –le preguntó después de haber depositado un beso en su mejilla.

-Espero que más tiempo que la última vez –le contestó suspirando profundamente–. Esto de tener clientes regados por todos lados no fue tan buena idea como pensé en un principio.

-No finjas que eso te disgusta porque no voy a creerte –lo contradijo al tiempo que tomaba el portafolios que el hombre llevaba en la mano–. Sé que disfrutas con tu trabajo.

-Mi trabajo me encanta –aceptó sonriente–. Lo que no me gusta es volar. Es espantoso que todavía no pueda acostumbrarme a los aviones.

-¿Te sigues mareando? –le pasó un brazo por la cintura y encontraron abrazados a la casa.

-En todos y cada uno de los vuelos –aceptó con un mohín de disgusto–. No importa cuántas pastillas tome contra el mareo tome, siempre termino en el baño.

-Pobrecito de ti –le acarició la mejilla en señal de simpatía–. Ahora debemos darnos prisa porque la subasta está a punto de comenzar.

Sirius miró hacia el frente y el mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que… ¡Percy Weasley!

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy le sostuvo la mirada a Sirius con esfuerzo, pero lo que realmente le costó trabajo fue mantener el ritmo de su corazón debajo de los niveles de infarto. Aún cuando tuvo 15 minutos para digerir la idea de que volvería a encontrarse con el hombre que lo traicionó, no estaba preparado para sentir el impacto que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza al volver a contemplarlo. Las manos le sudaron al ver que Sirius no había cambiado nada en esos años. Su belleza seguía siendo tan impactante como en antaño y sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos. Sus anchos hombros y su gran estatura lo hicieron sentirse muy pequeño a pesar de que había crecido al menos diez centímetros. Se perdió largos segundos admirando la sorprendida faz del hombre y sin querer se mojó los labios al contemplar la boca del hombre. Recordaba a la perfección el sabor de sus besos y ese simple recuerdo logró que sus rodillas temblaran sin control. Fue un verdadero milagro que lograra caminar hacia ellos y mucho más que su rostro no demostrara ninguna emoción.

-Usted debe ser Sirius Black –dijo Percy en tono neutral, pero notó que su voz sonó aguda por lo que carraspeó por lo bajo–. El señor Longbottom me informó que formará parte del estrado. Tome –le ofreció un cartoncillo amarillo que tomó una temblorosa mano–. Debe colocárselo en el saco. ¡Susan! –llamó a su secretaria que estuvo a su lado en un segundo–. Hazme el favor de llevar a los señores a su lugar –y acto seguido, se alejó de Sirius y de Harry casi corriendo.

Percy fue a esconderse a un rincón lejos de las miradas indiscretas, se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa reacción ante ese hombre que pisoteó sus sentimientos de la peor manera? Debería haberlo abofeteado y escupido en la cara como tantas veces imaginó que haría si es que volvía a verlo.

'_Al menos no dejé entrever cómo me impactó volver a verlo_' –se consoló con tristeza.

Simplemente no podía creer que su traicionero cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de esa manera ante Sirius Black. Lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser! ¿Entonces porque demonios le dolió tanto verlo abrazado con ese muchacho? Harry Potter era su nombre y se veía que llevaban una relación feliz. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, pero se la borró de un manotazo.

'¡¡¡_NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO DERRAMARÉ MÁS LÁGRIMAS POR ESE INFELIZ_!!!' –se dijo con firmeza.

Se tomó largos minutos para tranquilizarse y cuando se sintió nuevamente él mismo, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y sacó el pecho.

'_Todo quedó en el pasado. Ese hombre, al igual que mi padre, están muerto para mí_' –se dijo con firmeza y dirigió sus pasos al salón donde la subasta había dado comienzo.

Se quedó parado en el umbral y por más que trató, no pudo evitar que sus ojos viraran una y otras vez hacia Sirius que no le despegaba la vista de encima. Para el hombre de ojos azules fue un verdadero impacto toparse con Percy tan de improviso, pero en cuanto el muchacho se alejó supo que el destino había sido el responsable de ese inesperado encuentro. Y si el destino lo puso de nuevo en su camino, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para volver a estar con él. Había decidido mantenerse alejado para permitirle buscar una nueva pareja, pero ahora ya no le importaba si el joven tenía una relación o no. Simplemente ya no podía estar lejos de él por más tiempo. Ya se había lastimado lo suficiente esos años imaginándolo en la cama de alguien más y no lo haría más. No le importaba tener que romper una relación, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Lo único que le interesaba era tenerlo entre sus brazos… volver a besarlo… convencerlo de que lo amaba de tal manera que la esperanza de volver a tenerlo era lo único que lo había mantenido con vida todo ese tiempo.

La subasta se dio sin ningún tipo de problema y Neville abrazó muy contento a Sirius y a Harry porque habían recaudado mucho más de lo que tenían planeado en un principio. Sirius se alejó del estrado en cuanto todo terminó y se lanzó a buscar a Percy, pero éste lo evadió con maestría y no pudo cruzar palabra con el muchacho. No fue sino hasta que Neville le entregaba el cheque por sus servicios que pudo acorralar a Percy que ya no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarlo. El hombre lo tomó de un codo y lo llevó lejos de Neville que seguía muy emocionado y daba saltitos alrededor de Harry.

-Percy Weasley –Sirius dijo el nombre con lentitud mientras saboreaba en su boca el sonido de sus palabras–. Has crecido mucho.

-¿Qué desea de mí, señor Black? –preguntó Percy con voz de hielo.

-Déjame mirarte –le contestó él con una sonrisa y al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Esa sonrisa siempre había logrado descontrolarlo, pero se dijo que ya no era aquel estúpido adolescente que caía rendido en sus brazos ante sus sonrisas y sus falsas palabras de amor.

-Me encantaría poder desperdiciar mi tiempo en usted, pero mucho me temo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Con permiso.

Trató de alejarse, pero Sirius se lo impidió al ponerse frente a él. Eso ocasionó que chocara contra ese fuerte cuerpo y todas las terminales nerviosas del pelirrojo se sacudieron por ese simple contacto.

-He pensado mucho en ti –dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga al respecto? ¿Qué le pague el tiempo perdido? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Comprendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero si me escucharas…

-Deténgase –levantó una mano para callarlo–. No me interesa oír absolutamente nada. Pudo haberlo hecho hace años, pero no lo hizo y la verdad esta plática no sólo es absurda y molesta sino totalmente inútil –trató nuevamente de alejarse, pero Sirius no se movió un ápice de su lugar–. Déjeme pasar.

-No hasta que me escuches –ya su expresión era seria.

Percy le sostuvo la mirada dos largos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que provocó que surgiera un rayo de esperanza en Sirius de ser escuchado y tal vez perdonado, pero en el siguiente segundo sintió como un tremendo rodillazo se encajaba en sus partes nobles y se encogió sobre sí mismo gimiendo de dolor.

-Espero no tener el disgusto de volver a verlo, señor Black –le espetó Percy antes de salir de la casa con la cabeza en alto y sintiendo hervir de satisfacción por haber descargado parte de su rencor en la humanidad del hombre de ojos azules.

Neville se acercó presuroso a Sirius mientras que Harry corría para alcanzar a Percy y reclamarle el haber golpeado a su padrino. Alcanzó al pelirrojo antes de que subiera a su automóvil y lo tomó del hombro para obligarlo a enfrentarlo.

-¿¡Pero qué te ocurre, imbécil!? ¿¡Por qué golpeaste a Sirius!? –le reclamó Harry enojado.

-Porque no dejaba que me marchara –le contestó en su usual tono frío–. Y te recomiendo que dejes de tocarme si no quieres una dosis igual a la de tu asqueroso amante.

Harry alejó la mano del hombro de Percy más bien por la sorpresa de oírse llamado amante de su padrino que por la amenaza y eso lo aprovechó el pelirrojo para subirse en su auto y salir como bólido a la calle. El chico de ojos verdes todavía estaba alelado y sólo atinó a quedarse viendo como el auto desaparecía en la distancia. Las voces de Sirius y de Neville se escucharon a sus espaldas y los miró todavía perplejo.

-¿Ya se fue Percy? –preguntó Sirius con voz dolorida pues el golpe había sido brutal.

-Ya –fue la escueta respuesta que la mente de Harry pudo encontrar.

-¡Demonios! Hablar con él va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé –murmuró entre dientes antes de volverse a Neville–. Tú lo conoces, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí –le contestó el otro confundido.

-¿Sabes donde vive?

-En realidad no –el ánimo se le fue por los suelos a Sirius–. Sólo tengo el número telefónico de su empresa. Unos amigos me lo recomendaron como un excelente organizador y lo contraté para que se hiciera cargo de los detalles de la subasta, pero nada más. Antes de hoy jamás lo había visto.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho, Sirius? –le preguntó Harry que ya había recuperado el habla.

-Mi futuro esposo –le contestó su padrino con sonrisa en labios y dejó a los dos chicos con la boca abierta–. Vengan. Entremos y tomemos algo porque tengo la garganta seca. Adentro les explicaré todo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy puso a toda prisa todos los cerrojos de la puerta de su departamento como si esperara que en ese mismo instante apareciera Sirius y tratará de entrar a la fuerza a su casa. Se dejó caer en la primera silla que tuvo a la mano mientras trataba de recuperar la calma. Jamás se imaginó que se sentiría como si un huracán lo hubiera azotado al volver a ver a Sirius. Durante todos esos años había alimentado un odio encarnizado hacia el hombre de ojos azules, pero sólo bastó que Sirius le sonriera para que sintiera como todo su interior se derretía por él. ¡Eso era lo más estúpido que jamás había sentido! ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón latiera desbocado ante su sola presencia? Era totalmente inverosímil que sus rodillas se hubieran convertido en gelatina con su sonrisa. ¡No! ¡No! Debía recordar lo que ese hombre le había hecho. No debía volver a caer en la misma estupidez del pasado. No debía dejarse arrastrar por la magia de su personalidad. No debía permitir que le hablara y lo convenciera de… de…

'¿_Qué demonios iba a decirme_?' –se preguntó repentinamente–. '¿_Iría a pedirme perdón por haberme abandonado? ¿Qué lamentaba haber jugado vilmente con los sentimientos de un adolescente enamorado_?'

Se dejó caer al suelo y ocultó la cara entre las manos. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos y empaparon su rostro en un segundo.

-¡Maldito Sirius! ¡Maldito seas! –comenzó a gritar–. ¡Te amé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma! ¡Te amé como un desquiciado! ¿¡Por qué tuviste que volver a mi vida!? ¡No quiero sentirme así! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Te odio, Sirius Black! ¡Te odio! Te odio –la voz comenzó a bajar de intensidad gradualmente–. Te odio… te… te… amo… ¡Demonios!... aún… te… amo.

Ese reconocimiento lo hizo sentirse aún más mal. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y siguió llorando sin descanso. Todos esos años creyó sinceramente haber matado el amor ciego que tenía por el hombre de ojos azules, pero sólo bastó volver a verlo para que su corazón latiera como en antaño haciendo añicos el hielo que estuvo construyendo en su interior durante tanto tiempo. Seguía amando a Sirius Black… seguía amándolo y sabía que lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de sus días. Un desgarrador gemido brotó de su garganta porque ahogó el '_Te amo_' que estuvo a punto de surgir de lo más hondo de su alma.

-----------------------------------

Muy melodramático, lo sé, jejejeje... pero ya saben cómo soy... hasta luego!!!!!!


	3. Córcega

Hielo en el alma (3/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**----------------------------**

Isabellatrix : Jajajaja… declaración lacrimógena, jajaja… que bien me conocen chicas!!!!!!! Pues sí, van a tener que hablar, pero mucho me temo que no será en este capítulo ; ) … el fic es cortito, lo acepto y que les puedo decir de Ojos Grises… ahhhhhhh... está decidido, haré una siguiente parte y que sea lo que Dios quiera, jajaja… me convencieron sus caritas de Gato y de Psicópata, jajaja… y muchas, muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo que me brindan, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir… gracias en verdad (ya se me llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas, jijiji) … y sí, le mandaré un mensajito a Velia para decirle que… resucité!!!!!! Jajaja

Belladona : Antes que nada déjame decirte que ya leí tu historia y me gustó mucho : ) … pobrecitos… pues anduve súper ocupada, pero por fin tuve un tiempecito para hacer esta locura… sé que esta parejita es súper bizarra y espero haber logrado hacerla creíble, jejejeje… todavía falta un poco más de drama y por supuesto la reconciliación!!!!!!!!! … te mando muchos besos linda

**----------------------------------------**

**Capítulo III. Córcega**

Percy no sabía si sentir aliviado o triste, pero la tristeza ganaba sin duda alguna y por mucho. Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que volvió a encontrarse con Sirius y el hombre no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él. Estaba consciente de que si lo hubiera querido, habría podido pedirle su número telefónico a Neville Longbottom porque era claro que se conocían, pero eso no había sucedido. Sentía un gran desasosiego al imaginar que Sirius consideró que no merecía la pena tratar de hacer las paces y decidió olvidarse de él para seguir viviendo feliz con Harry Potter. Apretó los labios celoso al recordar al muchacho. No había duda de que era muy atractivo y a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que Sirius y él hacían buena pareja. Ambos eran buenos mozos y parecían muy felices cuando los vio entrar abrazados a la casa de Longbottom. Le entraban unas ganas locas de aventar cosas cada vez que recordaba la forma en que Harry había deslizado su mano por la mejilla de Sirius, así que trataba de olvidarla por todos los medios, pero no podía apartarla de su mente a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Los pasos de su secretaria se acercaron a su puerta y se apresuró a adoptar su habitual fría actitud. Jamás le había gustado mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie y por supuesto no quería comenzar ahora. Había sido una verdadera suerte que ninguno de sus empleados hubiera visto su pequeña pelea con Sirius porque entonces estaría en boca de todos. La puerta se abrió y la chica se acercó al escritorio llevando una tarjeta en la mano.

-Hay un caballero que lo busca, señor Weasley –le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía la tarjeta–. Ya le informé que necesitaba hacer cita por teléfono antes, pero insiste en verlo.

A Percy se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que era Sirius el que se encontraba en ese momento fuera de su oficina y se apresuró a tomar la tarjeta. Grande fue su desilusión al ver que era otro el nombre que se encontraba estampado en la blanca tarjeta.

-¿Te dijo para qué asunto? –preguntó cuando se recuperó de su desilusión.

-No. Dijo que quería tratarlo personalmente con usted.

Percy se quedó un momento pensativo. Realmente no le costaba nada recibir a ese hombre y atenderlo porque no tenía ningún proyecto a la vista, pero no le gustaba cambiar la forma de trabajar.

-Hazlo pasar –le ordenó a su secretaria cuando decidió recibirlo.

-Enseguida –la chica se retiró presurosa y volvió un instante después con el inesperado visitante–. El señor Remus Lupin, señor Weasley.

El pelirrojo se adelantó para recibirlo y le extendió la mano a Remus que se la estrechó con firmeza. Percy invitó a su visitante a sentarse y él lo hizo detrás del escritorio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Lupin? –le preguntó Percy con cortesía.

-Verá, acabo de comprar una propiedad en Córcega y me gustaría que me ayudara a remodelar la casa.

-Yo no me dedico a la decoración de interiores –le contestó divertido.

-Lo sé y pido disculpas si me expresé mal –una pícara sonrisa acudió a los labios del hombre–. En realidad toda la propiedad es un completo desastre y necesito que me ayude a organizar una completa reforma. Desde una pavimentación decente hasta la remodelación de la piscina. Me habría encantado hacerlo yo mismo, pero desafortunadamente tengo algunos compromisos que no me es posible evadir y necesito tener la casa lista para finales de mes. Tendrá carta abierta para contratar a quién crea necesario para este trabajo y por supuesto estoy dispuesto a pagarle algo extra debido a que deberá salir del país.

-¿Para finales de mes ha dicho? –preguntó Percy ya totalmente interesado en el trabajo.

-Sé que estoy exigiendo demasiado, pero en verdad necesito que me ayude.

Remus volvió a sonreírle y Percy estuvo seguro de que ese hombre confiaba demasiado en su bella sonrisa. No negaba que era hermosa, casi tanto como sus ojos dorados, pero a él definitivamente no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Desde el momento en que conoció un par de zafiros ya no existía otro color en el mundo para él.

-Déme detalles de la propiedad y en pasado mañana tendrá un presupuesto –tomó una hoja de papel en blanco y un lápiz–. Volveremos a hablar cuando vea los números y…

-No. Definitivamente no –negó Remus moviendo la cabeza.

-¿No qué? –preguntó Percy confundido.

-No tengo tiempo que perder –lo miró con seriedad–. No me interesa cuánto voy invertir. Lo único que ahora importa es que me diga si está dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Pero… es que… –tartamudeó porque jamás se había encontrado con un cliente al que no le importara saber de antemano cuánto iba a gastar.

-Sólo dígame sí le interesa o no –lo presionó.

-Claro que me interesa, pero…

-Entonces está decidido –se levantó de la silla–. Dígame en cuántas horas podrá salir para Francia y reservaré su vuelo.

-¿¡Qué!? –también se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya le dije que me urge muchísimo que comience con la remodelación –caminó hacia la puerta–. Llámeme a mi móvil cuando tenga una hora. Mil gracias por su ayuda, Weasley –y salió sin esperar una respuesta.

Percy se sentó en su silla todavía impactado. La forma en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas no le estaban gustado demasiado, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

'_Trabajo es trabajo y es lo que necesito en este momento para olvidarme de Sirius_' –fue esto último lo que hizo que todas sus demás dudas se alejaran–. Susan… haz el favor de venir –le dijo a su secretaria por su comunicador.

La chica se presentó ante él y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando le dijo que marcharían a Francia al día siguiente, pero igual estaba emocionada porque le encantaba viajar. A pesar de que Remus no le había dado detalles de su propiedad, Percy ocupó el resto del día haciendo una lista de las cosas que probablemente arreglaría, así como también del costo aproximado. Para cuando se retiró a su casa, sonrió complacido porque calculaba que con ese trabajo terminaría de pagar la deuda que aún tenía con el banco.

* * * * * * * * * *

Remus salió de la oficina de Percy muy contento y levantó discretamente el pulgar hacia un auto que se encontraba aparcado en la acera contraria. Dentro del auto, Harry se giró hacia Sirius para sonreírle y se enterneció al ver brillar las lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Después de que su padrino le confesara a él y a Neville su amor por el pelirrojo, los tres se pusieron a pensar en cómo podrían lograr que Percy lo escuchara. Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue que se presentara en su oficina y se encerrara con él, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el joven llamara a la policía y eso conllevaría algunas dificultades que no valía la pena sufrir. Después de eso, se les ocurrieron miles de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero luego una llamada de Remus fue la que les dio una pista de cómo lograr que el pelirrojo escuchara a Sirius.

Remus era la pareja de Harry y ya llevaban un par de años juntos. Remus era biólogo marino y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar y el muchacho de ojos verdes lo acompañaba siempre que podía, que por desgracia no eran demasiadas veces porque era modelo y eso también lo mantenía muy ocupado. Entre los dos compraron la propiedad que Remus le mencionó a Percy y estaban arreglándola poco a poco. A Harry se le ocurrió que Sirius podría llevar ahí al pelirrojo para que le fuera más difícil escapar de esa conversación que tanto le urgía entablar. No estaba seguro de que ese muchacho aún amara a Sirius debido al golpazo que le había dado en la casa de Neville, pero sabía que su padrino haría hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo porque en verdad lo amaba. Ni Remus ni Harry tenían demasiado dinero para invertir en su nueva casa, pero Sirius insistió en cargar con todos los gastos. Remus se opuso al principio, pero al final aceptó cuando Sirius accedió a considerarlo como un préstamo.

-Se los dije. Pan comido –expresó Remus con satisfacción cuando se subió al coche y recibió un gran beso por parte de Harry.

-Gracias, Remus –le dijo Sirius apretándole el hombro con afecto.

-No hay por qué darlas, muy al contrario –puso su mano sobre la de Sirius–. Harry y yo te agradecemos el préstamo.

-Ni lo menciones –se enjugó una lágrima que había alcanzado a escapar–. ¿Cuándo viajará Percy?

-Le dije que me urgía que comenzara a trabajar, así que me imagino que mañana mismo tomará un vuelo para Córcega.

-Entonces debemos salir ya mismo –consultó su reloj–. Si tenemos suerte llegaremos a tu casa antes del anochecer.

Remus puso en marcha el auto y se fue directamente al aeropuerto. Sirius y Remus llevaban preparadas sus maletas porque aunque el hombre de ojos azules no estaba del todo seguro de que Remus convencería a Percy de aceptar el trabajo, Harry fue el que le dio esperanzas al decirle que la sonrisa de su novio era infalible. No tuvieron ninguna dificultad en conseguir un vuelo y Remus se despidió de Harry con un apasionado beso y con la promesa de que volvería lo más pronto posible. Ambos decidieron que aunque estaban haciendo eso para ayudar a Sirius, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de arreglar la casa a su gusto y por eso Remus se presentaría para decirle al pelirrojo lo que quería hacer en su propiedad. Sirius no quiso echarles a perder su entusiasmo al comentarles que tal vez Percy se negaría a trabajar con ellos una vez que descubriera que él se encontraba en ese lugar, así que solamente se despidió de Harry y abordó el avión con Remus.

* * * * * * * * * *

El viaje no fue tan tardado como Percy anticipó y llegaron a la casa de Remus justo antes de que anocheciera. Bajó del auto de alquiler junto con su secretaria y miró con ojo crítico la casa. Esta era enorme y destartalada, pero también hermosa. Realmente lucía imponente al tener el azul del cielo y del mar enmarcándola. El calor no era excesivo debido a la hora y también porque se encontraban en la época más fría del año. Percy aspiró profundamente y se llenó los pulmones del aire salado que flotaba en el ambiente. Viajaba bastante debido a su trabajo, pero siempre dentro de Inglaterra, así que ir a esa hermosa isla del Mediterráneo era un buen cambio. Tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hasta la puerta y Percy comprobó que se encontraba abierta. Entró al tiempo que llamaba a Remus en voz alta. El día anterior, cuando llamó al hombre, Remus le dijo que ya se encontraba en Córcega esperando su llegada. No fue sino hasta que ya estaban a la mitad del vestíbulo que Remus apareció por una puerta que lateral. Tanto él como su secretaria abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que el hombre llevaba un diminuto traje de baño y que por su cuerpo aún rodaban algunas gotas de agua. Era obvio que Remus acaba de salir del mar.

-¡Oh! Ya llegó Weasley –comentó Remus jovial y se les acercó sonriente.

Susan ya no sabía para donde voltear para evitar parecer demasiado entusiasmada ante tan bella vista, pero era muy difícil. Remus tenía un cuerpo realmente escultural y eso tampoco dejó de notarlo Percy, pero disimuló muy bien su admiración.

-¿Y cómo estuvo su vuelo? –preguntó Remus sin dejar de sonreír.

-A tiempo –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

-Me alegra saberlo –rió por dentro al notar la parquedad del pelirrojo–. ¿Es todo su equipaje? –señaló las cuatro maletas que descansaban a sus pies.

-Así es.

-Permítanme acompañarlos a sus habitaciones –tomó caballerosamente las maletas de Susan antes de caminar hacia las escaleras–. Como podrán ver, la casa se está cayendo a pedazos, pero les aseguro que al menos esta noche no se derrumbará sobre nuestras cabezas –comentó con jovialidad.

Susan se retrasó a propósito para poder admirar en todo su esplendor el maravilloso trasero de Remus, pero su tonta sonrisa se borró cuando Percy la miró sobre el hombro para amonestarla en silencio.

-Como podrán suponer no tendrán muchas comodidades, pero al menos tenemos electricidad, no hay corrientes de aire y tenemos agua caliente –entró a una habitación y dejó el equipaje de la chica en el suelo–. Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita. Disculpe, no sé su nombre –y la deslumbró con su magnífica sonrisa.

-Susan Bones y la habitación está perfecta. Muchas gracias –agradeció la chica ruborizada.

-La cena estará lista en una hora así que tiene tiempo para descansar, señorita Bones. Venga conmigo, Weasley. La recámara que ocupará está del otro lado de la casa.

Percy siguió a Remus a través del pasillo y lo acompañó dentro de una habitación. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que estaba decorada con un gusto increíble. El cuarto que le habían asignado a su secretaria tenía sólo lo necesario para dormir, pero en cambio esta otra se notaba que había sido arreglada con esmero.

-Este es el dormitorio que habitualmente utilizó cuando vengo aquí –le informó Remus al ver su asombro.

-Entonces no puedo ocuparla –objetó de inmediato Percy.

-Yo sólo me quedaré un par de días a lo sumo y no tiene caso que se quede en otra habitación para luego pasarse a ésta.

-Pero…

-No ponga peros y siéntase como en su casa –Remus se movió hacia la puerta–. Voy a darme un baño para quitarme la sal del cuerpo y nos veremos en el comedor en una hora –y salió sin esperar contestación.

Percy se quedó parado en medio del cuarto admirándolo todo, pero luego se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas. Se dijo que no era mala idea que se diera un baño para refrescare y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió, se dirigió al armario y eligió un conjunto blanco muy ligero. Sintiéndose mucho más relajado con el baño, bajó al comedor y no le extrañó no ver a nadie así que se dedicó a vagar por toda la planta baja para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba el resto del lugar. Afortunadamente el interior no estaba en tan malas condiciones como la fachada de la casa y se dijo que no tardaría mucho en convertir la casa en un sitio acogedor. Se aventuró a cruzar la puerta por la que había aparecido Remus y al salir se encontró con un pequeño camino de piedra que llevaba directamente hasta el mar. Lo recorrió con cuidado porque ya la oscuridad había caído y no había luna que lo iluminara. Llegó hasta la arena y se quedó parado decidiendo que no le apetecía llenarse los zapatos de piedras. Volvió a aspirar con fruición el aire sintiéndose por primera vez relajado en la última semana. El recuerdo de Sirius quiso inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, pero no se lo permitió. Ya no quería pensar en él y no lo haría, se dijo con decisión antes de regresar a la casa.

Una vez que volvió al comedor se encontró con que Susan y Remus ya se encontraban en él. Vio que su secretaria reía coquetamente y que su cliente miraba con extrema diversión a la chica.

'_Debo hablar con ella_' –pensó Percy algo molesto con la actitud de la muchacha.

-¿Salió a dar un paseo, Weasley? –le preguntó Remus cuando lo vio.

-Quise ver el exterior, pero me temo que debo esperar hasta mañana pues ya está muy oscuro –le contestó él educadamente.

-Esa es una de las cosas que debo pedirle. Necesito una buena iluminación en la playa. Me gusta nadar por las noches y no quiero tropezarme con las piedras cuando regrese.

-No habrá ningún problema –le contestó el pelirrojo.

-Serviré la cena en cuanto bajé el último de mis invitados –comentó Remus como si nada–. Es un amigo que aceptó a ayudarme con la remodelación.

-Estaremos a las órdenes de su amigo –se apresuró a asegurarle Percy.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades hasta que el sonido de pasos les indicó que el amigo de Remus estaba a punto de reunirse con ellos. Percy medio se giró hacia la puerta para ver al recién llegado y la respiración se le fue cuando Sirius apareció en el umbral. En un parpadeo lo recorrió de arriba abajo y no pudo reprimir que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. El revuelto cabello negro aún se veía húmedo y los hermosos ojos azules brillaban como si en verdad fueran zafiros. Sirius llevaba una camisa blanca que estaba a medio abotonar y debido a eso Percy tuvo a la vista el fuerte pecho. Las largas piernas estaban envueltas en un fino pantalón negro que se amoldaba a la perfección a la anatomía del hombre. Lo vio entrar como en cámara lenta al comedor y por más que quiso no pudo despegarle la vista de encima.

Sirius estaba muy nervioso por su próximo encuentro con Percy y por eso decidió dejar al descubierto algo de piel para distraer su atención y que no notara la tensión en su rostro. El chico siempre le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba que llevara la camisa medio abierta y por eso se atrevió a bajar tratando de dar la impresión de ser un pirata. Medio sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el pelirrojo se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlo entrar, pero no le devolvió la mirada porque entonces correría hacia él para besarlo como tanto ansiaba.

-Les presento a Sirius Black –dijo Remus rompiendo el embeleso de Percy que de inmediato apartó la vista del hombre de ojos azules–. Ella es Susan Bones –lo presentó a la chica que inmediatamente lo reconoció del evento de la subasta, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-A sus pies, señorita –escuchó que decía Sirius con su varonil voz y a Percy el corazón le dio un vuelco espantoso en el pecho.

-Y él es el Percy Weasley –siguió presentado Remus.

-Mucho gusto, Percy –dijo Sirius y se plantó frente al pelirrojo para obligarlo a devolver el saludo.

Muy a su pesar, Percy tuvo que volver a mirarlo y la garganta se le secó en un segundo al ver su maravillosa sonrisa. ¡Dioses! ¡Cómo adoraba la forma en que esos deliciosos labios se curvaban!

-El gusto es mío, señor Black –contestó Percy con voz tan gélida que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Remus dejó que la pareja sostuviera un duelo de miradas por varios segundos antes de declarar que ya estaban listos para cenar. La mesa estaba preparada estilo buffet y se llevó con él a Susan para dejar que Sirius comenzara su labor de convencimiento con el pelirrojo.

-Es una agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Percy –comentó Sirius siguiendo al pelirrojo a la mesa que lo único que quería era poner espacio entre él y el hombre que lo había puesto a temblar con esa intensa mirada azul.

-Es más bien una desagradable casualidad –le contestó él a su vez.

Sirius dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil mantener una conversación civilizada con Percy Weasley.

-Me enteré de que acabaste la universidad –siguió diciendo Sirius, pero el otro no le contestó–. Me alegra que lo hicieras –de nuevo silencio–. Te especializaste en logística, ¿no? Es un buen campo para desarrollarte –nuevamente fue ignorado–. Veo que no quieres conversar. De acuerdo. Te dejaré en paz –y se alejó del pelirrojo que suspiró de alivio… y de frustración.

Le encantaba la voz de Sirius porque hacía que los vellitos de su nuca se erizaran y lamentó que el hombre se uniera a Susan y a Remus. Se sirvió de todo un poco, pero el hambre había desaparecido. Tomó asiento algo alejado de los otros tres, pero sólo jugueteó con la comida. De vez en cuando se permitía mirar a Sirius y suspiraba discretamente. La chica se veía feliz por tener toda la atención de dos atractivos hombres y se desvivía por mantener su atención. La cena transcurrió sin que Sirius hiciera un nuevo intento por acercarse a Percy y éste nuevamente se sintió mal. Debía sentir feliz porque parecía que Sirius por fin había entendido que no quería tenerlo cerca, pero no era así. Cuando lo escuchó reír con facilidad con su secretaria supo que ya no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él. Tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, lo estaba matando así que se levantó de la mesa, musitó una disculpa y corrió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con llave antes de aventarse a la cama y morder la almohada con fuerza para evitar llorar.

--------------------------------

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	4. Efímera reconciliación

Hielo en el alma (4/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Un cortísimo encuentro amoroso

----------------------------

Navarhta: Claro que me acuerdo de ti, mi niña… qué bueno que te gustó la idea de Percy y Sirius, pero tienes razón… un Lucius Percy está más loco todavía, jajaja… A mí ese pelirrojo no me cae mal, pero siempre me ha parecido un alzado y pues no me costó trabajo ponerlo en ese pedestal, jejeje… en cuanto a Sirius, pues que puedo decirte que no haya dicho ya…. LO ADORO!!! Y pues me encanta ponerlo de romántico y bonachón, jajaja… me dio mucha risa lo de Remus, jajaja, te lo juro, jajaja… me temo que el fic es demasiado corto para poner un villano, sorry … y es cierto sobre Ojos Grises… he pensado que saldrán Harry y Lucius porque no puede haber historia sin ellos y utilizaré a las otras parejas ocasionalmente, pero pienso hacer una historia original y con mucha acción (al menos eso espero, jajaja) aún no he comenzado a escribirla, pero ya merito… gracias por decir que la leerás : ) … ojalá y te guste este capítulo… te mando mucho besos.

Belladona: Ay, no linda… no conozco Córcega, pero me imagino que ha de ser preciosa… ojalá y algún día pueda ir para allá : ) … A Remus ya le debía un buen fic después de haberlo dejado en la cárcel en Ojos Grises, que mala onda soy con él : ( … termina pronto tu historia, pero no dejes de echarle ganas a la escuela, ¿okay?... cuídate mucho.

Nadia: Cuida mucho a Isabellatrix porque a veces cuando se encuentran en ese estado tienden a tropezar y podría lastimarse, jajaja… ya en serio, espero que le haya ido bien en sus exámenes… me hiciste reír muchísimo con el incendio forestal, el infierno y los fuegos artificiales, jajaja… ojalá y me quede así al final ; ) … pónganse a estudiar y nos veremos cuando tengan tiempo, ¿vale? … beshitos a las dos.

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV.**** Efímera reconciliación**

¿Cómo describir esos últimos días? Definitivamente habían sido una tortura de principio a fin. Sirius no se le había vuelto a acercar más que para hablar de trabajo y su distante actitud lo estaba matando. Su corazón le rogaba que iniciara una conversación sobre lo que había ocurrido hacia años, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Además, ¿ya que caso tenía? Sirius parecía haberse conformado con su rechazo. El pelirrojo había tratado una y otra vez quedarse solo para ver si Sirius aprovechaba la oportunidad para acercársele, pero eso no había ocurrido. Sirius parecía sentirse muy a gusto en compañía de su amigo y cuando no estaba con él, siempre buscaba a Susan que no se hacía del rogar y se mantenía a su lado. Remus partió a Inglaterra al cuarto día y dejó todo en manos de Sirius. Percy entonces estuvo obligado a cruzar más palabras con su antiguo novio, pero la actitud de Sirius no cambió un ápice. Hablaban de trabajo y nada más. La remodelación de la propiedad avanzaba rápidamente porque Percy tenía carta abierta para contratar a cuántos trabajadores hicieran falta y el avance se notaba. Lo primero que hicieron fue colocar la iluminación en la playa porque Remus insistió en ello, así como también poner en funcionamiento la alberca. Durante el día la casa parecía un hormiguero, pero en cuanto la noche caía, sólo quedaban en ella Percy, Susan y… Sirius. El hermoso, imponente, pero frío Sirius Black. Varias mujeres de la localidad llegaban diariamente a hacer la comida, pero ellas, al igual que los trabajadores, marchaban a su casa al anochecer así que ellos mismo se servían la cena.

Una de esas noches Percy no le apeteció bajar a cenar y se quedó en su habitación. Hasta su cuarto se escuchaban las apagadas risas de Sirius y de Susan y el pelirrojo se llenó de coraje porque él debía ser el único que debía disfrutar de la melodiosa risa de Sirius. Debía ser él y no su secretaria quién debía ahogarse en sus hermosos ojos azules. Debía ser él. ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡No ella! Se quedó acostado en su cama, pero sin dormir, hasta que escuchó como la chica volvía a su habitación y Sirius entraba a la suya. Se quedó largos minutos sopesando la posibilidad de ir a la habitación del hombre y obligarlo a hablar con él, pero luego se dijo que eso sería estúpido además de indigno. No había sido él quién se había marchado rompiendo una promesa de amor. No. No. No. Definitivamente no se rebajaría a suplicar por un amor que había muerto desde hacía mucho. Debía trabajar como enajenado para terminar lo más pronto posible con la remodelación y poder alejarse para siempre de Sirius Black.

De pronto la habitación se tornó muy caliente y sintió como sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar. Se levantó y se desnudó con prisas con la intención de tomar un baño, pero luego se dijo que le apetecía más meterse al mar. Se puso su traje de baño, se envolvió en una ligera bata, tomó una toalla y salió del cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible. Iba descalzo y eso ayudó para no delatar su salida de la casa. Al salir a la noche se llenó de aire los pulmones y enseguida se sintió mejor. Desechó la idea de encender la iluminación de la playa porque ya había luna y caminó con confianza hasta el mar. Éste se veía imponente por su negrura y a Percy se le quitaron repentinamente las ganas de nadar así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse y dejar que el agua lamiera sus pies. Se recostó en la arena y clavó los ojos en la luna creciente que estaba directamente sobre su cabeza. Suspiró profundamente cuando su mente rememoró una escena parecida y que había vivido hacía mucho tiempo.

Esa ocasión se les había hecho tarde a Sirius y a él en el parque y se encontraban recostados en el pasto mientras observaban la luna. Estaban tomados de la mano y no hablaban, solamente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Esa noche fue la primera vez que Sirius… que Sirius le dijo… que… que…

Percy levantó un brazo y se tapó con él los ojos para no llorar, pero fue misión imposible. Las lágrimas salieron cual torrente, pero no se permitió sollozar. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera de su boca.

-No llores, mi amor –escuchó que le decía Sirius a su oído y Percy ladeó la cabeza para que el otro no viera su rostro–. No lo hagas más.

Sirius se inclinó sobre Percy y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su mejilla. El pelirrojo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir esos amados labios y trató de levantarse, pero no le fue permitido. Sirius aprovechó que había apartado el brazo y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacerlo volver el rostro y tomar posesión de su boca. Percy se quedó de una pieza al sentir como la boca del hombre se dedicaba a devorar sus labios como si fueran de su propiedad. ¿¡Pero cómo se atrevía!? ¿¡Acaso pensaba que con unos simples besos podría perdonarle haberlo abandonado y traicionado!? Pensó colérico y abrió la boca para decirlo en voz alta y eso lo aprovechó Sirius para invadirlo con su lengua. ¡Cielos! ¡Cuánto había extrañado eso! Fue lo único que pudo pensar Percy antes de entregarse a ese beso tan ansiado. ¿Para qué negarlo? Quería volver a estar con Sirius… volver a sentirse amado… deseado por ese hombre. Lo había extrañado terriblemente aunque se lo hubiera negado a sí mismo. Levantó los brazos y los pasó alrededor del cuello de Sirius y lo obligó a ahondar el beso. Ambos se besaron con frenesí… con locura. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Habían ansiado tanto ese momento que pensaban que si se separaban el otro desaparecería y entonces volvería a estar solo.

Percy volvió a estremecerse cuando sintió como Sirius deslizaba la mano sobre una de sus piernas peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Ese contacto tan íntimo jamás se había dado con anterioridad y se separó de los labios de Sirius para decirle que se detuviera.

-No, Sirius… no –musitó débilmente.

-No me detengas, cariño. No lo hagas –le rogó Sirius mientras comenzaba a besar su desnudo pecho–. No sabes la cantidad de veces que soñé con hacer esto. Déjame amarte, Percy. Déjame saborearte. Te he extraño muchísimo… no sabes cuánto, mi amor.

A Percy se le enterneció el corazón ante el tono suplicante de Sirius y ya no opuso más resistencia. Cayó sobre la arena y se dejó tocar por todas partes. Sirius suspiró de felicidad al ver la entrega del pelirrojo y se acomodó sobre él para luego comenzar a saborearlo desde los rojos cabellos hasta la punta de los pies. Percy definitivamente estaba en el cielo. Jamás habría creído que Sirius fuera capaz de tener tanto fuego en los labios pues cada parte de piel que tocaba, ésta quedaba ardiendo y deseosa de más. Apenas fue consciente de que el hombre deslizaba tentativamente un dedo sobre el resorte de su traje de baño. Ese audaz dedo logró vencer la barrera de la tela y rozó la parte superior de su excitado miembro. Percy jadeó ante ese leve contacto y eso fue suficiente para que Sirius se aventurara a ir más allá. Jaló la tela hacia abajo lo suficiente como para lograr que la virilidad de Percy saliera a la superficie. El pelirrojo enterró los dedos en la arena porque sabía exactamente lo que vendría a continuación y estaba ansioso, pero también asustado. Nunca había hecho eso antes y estaba muy nervioso, pero pronto comprobó que no debía estarlo. Los labios de Sirius fueron extremadamente gentiles en su recorrido por su palpitante músculo y lo llenó de sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

-¡Sirius! –gritó Percy cuando el hombre engulló su entrepierna en su totalidad–. ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡No te detengas, por favor! ¡No te detengas! –suplicó al tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus caderas con ansiedad.

-Eres delicioso, amor. Todo un manjar –le decía Sirius entre lamidas y chupadas.

-¡Sirius, Sirius! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Sirius!

Percy explotó en medio de estertores de placer y Sirius lo consintió hasta que estuvo seguro que salía hasta la última gota de semilla salada. Se deslizó hacia arriba y entonces abrazó a Percy que aún estaba jadeante y fuera de este mundo.

-Te amo, Percy… te amo tanto –le dijo Sirius cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro ya había aterrizado de nuevo en la tierra.

-¿En verdad? –le preguntó Percy con ojos brillantes, pero que sin embargo aún tenían un dejo de duda en el fondo.

-Siempre te he amado –le confirmó con seriedad–. Me fui aquella vez por una buena razón, te lo juro –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Durante todos estos años en lo único en que he podido pensar es en este momento –depositó un fogoso beso en sus labios–. En volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte una y otra vez que te amo… te amo… te amo –repetía las palabras al tiempo que lo besaba.

Eso era lo único que le importaba a Percy en ese momento. Que Sirius le dijera que lo amaba… que jamás lo había olvidado. Sabía que aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso después. Ahora lo único que quería era volver a saborear esos labios que lo volvían loco, sentirse atrapado por esos brazos que le brindaban una seguridad increíble, extasiarse con esa firme piel que era sólo suya y de nadie más. Ya Sirius lo había gozado y ahora era su turno. Sí… tendrían que hablar para aclarar las cosas, pero por ahora lo único que quería era hundirse en su virilidad… quería hacerlo gritar como él lo había hecho… y juraba que lo haría. Así que con una pícara sonrisa se puso sobre Sirius y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy se despertó lentamente. Se estiró como gato y abrió los ojos sólo para comprobar que el sol ya había salido. Se rodó sobre el colchón para quedar boca abajo y sonrió tontamente. La noche anterior había sido mágica. Después de que hizo gritar a Sirius de placer en la playa, ambos regresaron a la casa abrazados y el hombre volvió a enloquecerlo. Había sido algo embarazoso estar en el oscuro pasillo retorciéndose de placer en los brazos de su amante que lo masturbaba con maestría y al mismo tiempo morderse los labios para evitar despertar a Susan con sus jadeos y gemidos. Sirius lo había dejado tan exhausto que el hombre lo metió al cuarto en brazos y lo acomodó amorosamente entre las sábanas. Percy le pidió con la mirada que se quedara con él, pero Sirius, o no entendió el mensaje o se hizo el desentendido porque salió de la habitación tras besarlo apasionadamente. Y ahora estaba ahí, acostado y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar sobre la conversación que debería de darse tarde o temprano, pero le consolaba saber que Sirius seguía amándolo.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió a bañar. Rió al ver que su cabello aún tenía arena de la playa y se dijo que debía cambiar sus sábanas porque seguramente también estarían llenas de arena aunque durante la noche no la sintió. Se vistió con prisas porque ya quería ver a Sirius y salió de su habitación. Corrió hacia la del hombre de ojos azules y abrió la puerta sin detenerse a tocar. Su enorme sonrisa de felicidad murió en sus labios y el corazón se le congeló en el pecho al ver la escena que tenía delante de sí. Sirius estaba acostado en la cama sonriendo feliz y Harry Potter estaba recostado sobre el desnudo pecho del hombre al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello. Unos celos terribles lo invadieron y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos dardos que perforaron a Harry que se incorporó sobresaltado.

-¡Percy! ¡No es lo que piensas, mi amor! –exclamó Sirius asustado al ver la expresión del pelirrojo.

-Eres… eres… ¡un maldito cerdo! –exclamó furioso el pelirrojo y se dio media vuelta para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡Harry! ¡Haz algo! ¡Detenlo en lo que me visto! –le pidió Sirius a su ahijado al tiempo que saltaba de la cama y buscaba algo que ponerse.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y logró alcanzar a Percy justo cuando iba saliendo de la casa. Como antes había hecho, lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo, pero esta vez el pelirrojo se volteó ya con el puño listo y lo depositó con gran precisión sobre el rostro del muchacho. Harry sintió un gran dolor y estuvo seguro de que el otro le había roto la nariz. Percy no se dignó ni a mirarlo y se subió en su auto y se perdió en la carretera en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Dónde está Percy? –preguntó Sirius apenas saliendo de la casa.

-¡El muy desgraciado me rompió la nariz! –dijo Harry furioso mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia.

-¡Cielos! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –abrazó a su ahijado y lo apresuró a subirlo en su coche–. Debo llevarte al hospital.

-No. Mejor vete tras Percy –objetó.

-¿Y dónde lo buscaría? –preguntó afligido–. No. Mejor espero a que regrese y hablaré con él. ¡Demonios! Debí haberlo hecho ayer mismo –se regañó con dureza.

Sirius ayudó a subir a Harry al auto y lo llevó al hospital más cercano y estuvieron ahí la mayor parte del día. Regresaron por la tarde a la casa y Sirius esperó con impaciencia el regreso de Percy, pero éste nunca lo hizo. Cuando llegó el amanecer, era claro que Percy ya se había marchado de la isla y Sirius se fue al aeropuerto y regresó a Inglaterra en compañía de Harry. Tenía la firme intención de hablar con Percy aunque no lo quisiera y le haría saber que si no volvía con él, lo estaba condenando a muerte.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy no sabía dónde estaba y realmente no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era parar ese llanto interminable que ya duraba horas. Sentía los ojos hinchados, pero ni aún así podía detener las lágrimas que salían cuál torrente. Después de que salió de la propiedad de Remus, se adentró en una carretera que no sabía a dónde conducía, pero que lo llevó hasta el otro extremo de la isla. Se detuvo en un paraje desierto y entonces fue que comenzó a llorar. Se sentía estúpido por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sirius había vuelto a engañarlo como cuando era un adolescente y él había vuelto a creer en sus falsas palabras de amor.

-¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ah, Percy Weasley! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas vuelto a caer en sus garras!? –se decía sin parar –. ¿¡Acaso no fue suficiente el daño que te hizo antes como para que volvieras a hacer lo mismo!? ¡¡¡Eres un imbécil!!! ¡¡¡Un verdadero estúpido!!!

Se sentía desfallecido por la noche en vela que había soportado en su coche. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y los ojos, pero ni aún ese terrible dolor físico podía compararse con el de su corazón burlado. Boqueó con desesperación una y otra vez tratando de frenar esas lágrimas inútiles y no fue sino hasta que se sintió hiperventilado que por fin pudo detenerlas. Su mirada se perdió en el azul del mar y se preguntó entonces que haría. No quería volver a la casa de Remus y enfrentar a Sirius, pero no veía otra solución. Él nunca había sido cobarde y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Debía regresar y hacerle ver que no le importaba, que ya nada de lo que hiciera podría dañarlo, aunque fuera mentira. No. No le daría nuevamente la satisfacción de verlo rogar por su amor… aunque eso le costara la vida.

-Volveré y fingiré que no me importa que esté con ese imbécil de Harry Potter –decidió con firmeza mientras secaba con rudeza su pálido rostro–. Fingiré y juro que Sirius Black no volverá a verme llorar por él. ¡Lo juro!

Encendió su auto y retomó la carretera para volver a la casa de Remus.

**-------------------------------------------**

Un capítulo demasiado corto, sorry


	5. De nuevo Córcega

Hielo en el alma (5/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Un cortísimo encuentro amoroso

----------------------------

Velia: ¡Hola, chica! Que gusto poder saludarte de nuevo… iba a dejarte un mensaje para avisarte que ya tenía un nuevo fic, pero como hay dos Velias en la lista pues ya no supe quién eras, sorry… la pareja sí que es muy loca y me alegro que le hayas dado la oportunidad y leas la historia… sé que me tarde en actualizar y pido disculpas por eso : ( … seguimos en contacto!!!!!!!!!

Isabellatrix: Jajajaja… de verdad que tú y Nadia son fenomenales, jajaja… qué bueno que ya terminarte los trimestrales y tienes tiempo para respirar… lamento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me volví a ocupar y pues apenas tuve un tiempecito libre… nada más un favor… no vayan a matar a Harry hasta que no terminé el fic, después… abusen de él cuanto quieran!!!!!! (y no se olviden de mí, okay? Invítenme a la masacre!!!! Jajaja) … nos vemos después… besos a las dos!!!!!

Belladona: Se supone que ya tengo escrita toda la historia y solamente le voy haciendo unos pequeños cambios… por ejemplo Isabellatrix me preguntó por Susan y me dije: '¡Oh, Dios! Ya se me había olvidado la vieja esa' jajaja… así que tuve que hacer un pequeño ajuste para no dejarla bailando en el limbo… lamento no haber podido describir más de Córcega : ( … espero no tardar en subir el final…beshotes, guapa

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo V. De nuevo Córcega**

Remus y Harry veían con extrema preocupación a Sirius. Los tres viajaban en un avión rumbo a Córcega debido a que ya sabían que Percy seguía en la isla. Sirius lucía extremadamente pálido y tembloroso y la pareja se daba perfecta cuenta que no se debía sólo a la indisposición del hombre por el viaje, sino también debido a los nervios debido a que volvería a ver al pelirrojo. Remus se había enojado muchísimo cuando vio a su novio golpeado, pero tuvo que reconocer que no toda la culpa había sido de Percy. Sirius debió haber aclarado las cosas desde el momento en que el pelirrojo accedió a que se le acercara, porque si lo hubiera hecho, el muchacho se habría enterado de que Harry era su ahijado y no su amante como creía. Sirius aceptó su culpa en eso y les pidió mil disculpas porque debido a su torpeza, Harry había salido lastimado. Para fortuna del chico de ojos verdes, el golpe no le había fracturado la nariz, como en un principio creyó, pero sí le formó un absceso que tuvo que ser retirado con una pequeña cirugía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Harry a Sirius que ya había pasado del pálido amarillento a uno verdoso nada atractivo.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar –aceptó Sirius con los dientes apretados.

-Ten –Remus se apresuró a ponerle una pastilla en la mano–. Es para el mareo.

-Gracias.

Sirius se tragó la pastilla sin agua y luego cerró los ojos esperando que las molestias pasaran pronto. Sentía como el estómago se le endurecía cada vez que el aparato bajaba algunos metros debido a las bolsas de aire, pero debía admitir que no solamente se sentía mal por el viaje. Estaba muerto de miedo. Temía que Percy no quisiera escucharlo y que lo alejara de su lado para siempre. Y no es que no tuviera razón para querer hacerlo. La primera vez se había alejado de él sin darle ningún tipo de explicación por su abandono y la siguiente lo encontró en una situación muy embarazosa con su ahijado. Su única excusa es que jamás pensó que Percy fuera a buscarlo a su recámara. Minutos antes había salido de su cuarto porque estuvo mirándolo dormir y pensó que aún estaría más tiempo en la cama.

Había entendido la abierta invitación que le había hecho el pelirrojo con la mirada para que se quedara a dormir con él, pero se hizo el desentendido porque sabía que si se quedaba no podría mantener las manos quietas y le haría el amor y no quería que su primera vez fuera algo apresurado. Quería que fuera algo realmente especial. Se había imaginado muchas veces que lo llevaría a algún lugar alejado, donde tuvieran la impresión de que sólo ellos dos estuvieran en el mundo. Donde pudiera besarlo y tocarlo sin sentir que los miraban. Un lugar donde Percy pudiera gritar de placer cuando por fin se uniera y donde él pudiera gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sabiendo que sus oídos eran los únicos que recogerían sus palabras de amor. Y tener a Susan a unas cuantas puertas le quitaría todo el encanto a ese momento que debía ser único.

La voz del capitán anunciando la llegada al aeropuerto de la isla, lo hizo incorporarse y sintió un dolor muy agudo en el abdomen cuando se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Sirius se encogió sobre sí mismo sorprendido por esa repentina dolencia. Era cierto que se sentía muy mal cada vez que viajaba, pero jamás como ahora. Se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando el dolor se incrementó salvajemente y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Sirius, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Harry al percatarse del malestar de su padrino.

-M-me d-duele m-mucho –le contestó Sirius jadeante.

-¿El estómago? –intervino Remus también preocupado y su amigo asintió con la cabeza porque ya no le era posible hablar.

A Remus le fue imposible moverse de donde estaba porque en ese momento el avión tocó pista, pero en cuanto el aviso de que ya podían deshacerse de sus cinturones de seguridad, brilló, se levantó para tratar de auxiliar a Sirius.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! –Harry llamó la atención de una de las sobrecargos–. ¡Mi padrino se siente mal!

Una mujer joven se apresuró a acercárseles y palpó con cuidado el estómago de Sirius que se quejó cuando la chica apretó su costado derecho.

-Parece que tiene apendicitis –les anunció con gravedad y tanto como Remus como Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta–. No lo dejen moverse, llamaré a una ambulancia.

La ayuda médica no tardó en llegar y Sirius fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital más cercano. El médico que lo recibió confirmó el diagnóstico de la chica y metieron a Sirius al quirófano mientras que Harry y Remus se quedaron esperando con el alma en un hilo.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy miraba hacia la entrada de la propiedad cada vez con más insistencia esperando ver llegar a Sirius y siempre se maldecía por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Durante esos tres días se había dicho hasta el cansancio que ya no quería a Sirius Black para ver si con eso desterraba su desesperado amor de su tonto corazón, pero era totalmente inútil. Tenía la esencia del hombre hasta en la médula de los huesos. Todos esos años sólo se engañó a sí mismo al decirse que lo odiaba, pero realmente jamás dejó de añorarlo, de amarlo con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Ahora lo único que le restaba era rogar tener la suficiente dignidad para no sucumbir en sus brazos demasiado rápido. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante este pensamiento.

'_No sucumbir tan rápido. ¡Pero qué patético eres, Percy_!' –se lamentó con tristeza.

Aceptó que no tenía caso engañarse y decir que no ansiaba que Sirius llegara y le pidiera que estuvieran de nuevo juntos. Después de la hermosa noche que pasaron juntos, le sería imposible seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Sirius volvió a arrebatarle la razón en cuanto comenzó a besarlo y lo había esclavizado con sus lindas palabras de amor. Sabía que eran falsas, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero ya no le importaba. El corazón se le hundió en el pecho al saber que aceptaría cualquier posición que el hombre quisiera imponerle dentro de su vida.

'_Pero ya no importa. Ya no_' –apretó los puños con fuerza–. '_No puedo vivir sin él. Simplemente ya no puedo_' –y ahogó un sollozo que brotó de lo más profundo de su alma.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente y no fue nada fácil sobrellevarlas. Si no fuera suficiente el tener la angustia a flor de piel, Susan no le ayudaba en nada. Sentir su mirada inquisitiva y, porque no decirlo, preocupada también, lo hacía sentirse muy mal. La muchacha no lo interrogó cuando volvió después de haber pasado la noche fuera, pero el simple hecho de que lo mirara de esa manera, lo incomodaba demasiado.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer cuando Percy escuchó que un auto se acercaba. Se encontraba en ese momento en la sala y salió corriendo de la casa esperando ver a Sirius, pero no era él, sino Remus, el que descendió del automóvil. Se quedó muy quieto esperando que su cara no demostrara su gran desilusión. Su cliente le había hablado el día anterior para decirle que iría a ver cómo iban las cosas en su propiedad y Percy estaba seguro de que iría acompañado de Sirius, pero se había equivocado.

-Buenas tarde, señor Lupin –lo saludó Percy muy formalmente.

-Podrían ser mejores –le contestó Remus con mucha seriedad.

-¿Y por qué lo dice? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Remus se le quedó mirando un largo instante antes de contestarle. Había pensado en reclamarle airadamente a Percy el haberse atrevido a lastimar a su amado Harry, pero al final decidió guardarse sus reclamaciones para un mejor momento y seguir con el plan que tenía trazado. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto porque no contaba con la aprobación de su pareja, pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

-Tuve algunos problemas antes de llegar –dijo Remus fingiendo preocupación–. ¿Por qué no entramos? Me muero por un trago.

Percy lo siguió dentro de la casa y guardó silencio mientras veía como Remus se servía una copa.

-Recuerda a mi amigo Sirius, ¿verdad, Weasley? –preguntó Remus repentinamente.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó Percy de inmediato–. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Lo que pasa es que… –caminó hacia él con una expresión aún más preocupada–. … él no se encuentra bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Él iba a acompañarme para ver cómo estaban las cosas aquí, pero… pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!? –lo urgió Percy sintiendo como el miedo se enrollaba en su cuerpo.

-Está muy grave –le soltó sin más ni más.

Percy se tambaleó de la impresión y se imaginó mil cosas espantosas en un segundo.

-¿¡Pero qué fue lo que le pasó!? ¿¡Dónde se encuentra!? –preguntó desesperado cuando pudo encontrar la voz.

-Está en un hospital de aquí y la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que tiene –se alborotó su cabello castaño al pasarse una mano por él–. Los médicos no supieron decirme nada, pero temen por su vida.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios, no! –gritó Percy antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Remus ya se esperaba esa reacción y corrió hasta el pelirrojo antes de que pudiera abordar su automóvil.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Debo ir a verlo!

El pelirrojo se desesperaba por liberarse las manos que lo tenía sujeto de los hombros y que le impedían ir a ver a su amado.

-¡Cálmese, Weasley! ¡Lo verá! Pero yo lo llevaré –lo zarandeó con fuerza para que le prestara atención pues aún luchaba por liberarse de su agarre–. ¡Escúcheme! ¡Yo lo llevaré! No puede conducir en ese estado.

Percy se quedó boqueando debido a la lucha y asintió con la cabeza. Remus lo liberó y lo tomó de la mano para luego ayudarlo a subir a su auto. El trayecto se le hizo eterno al pelirrojo y entró corriendo al hospital en cuanto llegaron. Remus sonrió al verlo hacer eso y lo dejó en la recepción tratando de saber donde se encontraba Sirius. Se apresuró por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de su amigo antes de que lo hiciera el pelirrojo y retirar a Harry de su camino. En cuanto entró al cuarto vio que Sirius ya estaba despierto y hablaba en voz baja con su ahijado.

-¡Hola, amor! No tardaste nada en regresar –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Viste a Percy, Remus? –le preguntó Sirius con presteza.

Remus no se detuvo en contestarle. Se apresuró a retirar a Harry de la cama pues el muchacho tenía tomado de la mano a su padrino y sabía que no le traería nada bueno si Percy Weasley lo encontraba tocando a su amado. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba corriendo y apenas le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado para evitar que la puerta les diera en plenas narices pues Percy entró como una tromba. Sirius se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Percy que traía su espeso cabello rojo totalmente fuera de su lugar debido a la loca carrera que había pegado.

-¡Sirius! –fue lo único que Percy dijo antes de aventarse a la cama del enfermo y deshacerse en llanto sobre su pecho.

-No llores, mi amor –le dijo Sirius al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

-Nada de importancia, no te preocupes –lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, pero el otro se lo impidió al incorporarse bruscamente.

-¿Cómo que nada de importancia? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuve principios de apendicitis, pero ya me operaron y todo salió bien.

-Pero… pero… –repentinamente se sintió muy estúpido–. ¡Tu amigo Lupin me dijo que estabas muy grave!

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia donde aún estaban parados Harry y Remus. Percy captó su mirada y se giró para ver a los dos hombres que alzaron la mano tímidamente para saludarlo. A Percy nuevamente se le llenó el pecho de celos al ver a Harry y caminó con resolución hacia la puerta. En ese momento supo que Remus le había dicho que Sirius estaba grave para que fuera a verlo y se sintió furioso por haber dejado que lo manipularan de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban con eso? ¿Qué comprobara nuevamente que Sirius se entendía con Harry? Está bien. Ya lo había entendido y ahora se marchaba.

-¡Ah, no! Usted no se irá hasta que no haya hablado con Sirius, Weasley –le dijo Remus interponiéndose en mi camino.

-Hágase a un lado –siseó Percy peligrosamente.

-No. No lo haré –lo tomó de los hombros, lo giró y lo obligó a regresar junto a la cama–. Díselo, Sirius –le ordenó a su amigo.

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras –el pelirrojo volteó la cabeza para dejar de ver a Sirius.

Fue tanta su angustia por él… tanto su miedo de perderlo que se había comportado exactamente como no quería, pero ahora debía tratar de conservar un poco de dignidad.

-¡Díselo ya! –exigió Remus ya sin paciencia.

-Percy… mi amor –Sirius trató de tomar una de sus manos, pero el otro no se lo permitió–. Harry no es mi amante, sino mi ahijado.

Percy volteó a verlo con asombro y luego al chico de ojos verdes que asintió con la cabeza.

-Él y Remus son novios desde hace mucho tiempo –siguió diciendo Sirius.

-Y… y… ¿por qué me dejaste creer que sí lo era? –preguntó Percy confundido.

-Te lo iba a explicar todo, pero ya no pude.

Sirius ahora si pudo tomar una de las blancas manos del pelirrojo y lo jaló para sentarlo en su cama. En ese momento Remus se separó de ellos y salió con Harry de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

-Percy… antes que nada quiero que sepas que todo lo que voy a decirte es verdad –siguió diciendo Sirius–. Te amo… siempre te he amado. Todos estos años sólo me mantuve con vida con la esperanza de poder lograr que me perdonaras y volvieras a mi lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Sirius? –preguntó Percy en voz baja ya aceptando esa plática.

-Me alejé por ti –el pelirrojo lo miró con asombro–. Sí, es cierto. Lo hice por ti.

-No te entiendo.

-Estaba tan loco de felicidad porque al fin había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida que no me detuve a pensar que estaba actuando incorrectamente.

-¡Pero no era así! Yo también te amaba, Sirius –le dijo con verdadero dolor.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre me hizo comprender que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer estaba mal… muy mal.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre? –un pequeño rencor volvió a renacer en su corazón al recordar esa fatídica mañana.

-Me hizo entender que apenas eras un niño –una pequeña protesta salió de los labios del pelirrojo–. ¡Lo eras, Percy! ¡Tenías 16 años! Yo te llevo muchos años y tu padre me lo hizo ver. Había tratado de ignorarlo porque estaba loco de felicidad, pero al final tuve que afrontarlo. ¿¡Cómo crees que habría reaccionado si al cabo de un par de años te hubieras interesado en otra persona!? –lo miró con ferocidad y a Percy le dio un vuelco el corazón al adivinar que Sirius era una persona celosa–. ¡Hubiera matado a ese infeliz y a ti habría encerrado bajo mil cerrojos antes de permitir que me abandonaras! –sentenció y el pelirrojo supo que no mentía–. Por eso fue que me alejé de ti. Para darte la oportunidad de crecer, de que conocieras a más personas, de… de enamorarte de alguien más –agachó la cabeza para evitar que el muchacho viera como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Jamás pude mirar a otra persona, Sirius –lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera–. Ni antes ni ahora ni nunca lo haré porque… –acercó su rostro al de él–. … te amo.

Sus labios se encontraron y bebieron de sus bocas con desesperación. Tal vez aún faltaban muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Ahora lo único que importaba es que estaban nuevamente juntos y ya no se separarían nunca más. ¡Eso lo juraban!

----------------------------

Sorry por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	6. El paraíso

Hielo en el alma (6/6)

Parejas = Sirius/Percy

Disclaimer =Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

----------------------------

Velia: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar comentarios, chica : ) … sabes que los disfruto horrores, pero me interesa más que te gusten mis locuras, jejeje… ojalá y que el final te guste aunque sé que es muy meloso y cursi (como si no me gustaran esas cosas, jejeje) … espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto otra vez… beshotes.

Isabellatrix: Jajajaja… borracha con alucinaciones… debo ponerlo en mi diccionario, jajajaja… pobrecita Nadia, lo bueno es que escapó de la camisa de fuerza : ) … sé que les quedé súper mal con las actualizaciones, pero la verdad es que pensé que ya estaba con más tiempo para estar de vaga, pero me equivoqué : ( … espero que ese pequeñísimo detalle no vaya a ser lo suficientemente grave como para que no me inviten a la tortura del ahijadito pervertido, jejejeje… ya estoy pensando en otro ff (aparte del de Ojos Grises) y ojalá y pueda terminarlo rápido para volver a saludarlas, mis muchachitas preciosas… cuídense por mientras, ¿vale?.. enormes besos!!!!

Belladona: Gracias, mil gracias por seguir apoyándome y por tu enorme paciencia y no mandarme al cuerno por no actualizar pronto ; ) … me supongo que también estarás invitada tal vez no la supresión de Harry, pero si a la pequeñísima tortura que le tienen preparadas nuestras amigas, jejejeje… muchos abrazos y besos… MUAKKKKK

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo VI. El paraíso**

El viento soplaba con mucha fuerza en esa parte de las montañas y eso lo sabía muy bien Percy pues había vivido ahí la mayor parte de su vida. El corazón le latía con desenfreno dentro del pecho mientras recorría los últimos metros hasta donde se levantaba la casa de sus padres. No sabía cómo sería recibido después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, pero esperaba que al menos lo dejaran hablar. Era reconfortante sentir la mano de Sirius alrededor de la suya y fue ese apoyo el que le permitió plantarse frente a la puerta y no salir corriendo como era su intención. Sirius fue el encargado de tocar y también el enfrentar a la hermosa jovencita pelirroja que reconoció como la hermana menor de su pareja.

-Hola, Ginny –saludó Sirius más bien tenso, pero fue ignorado completamente pues la chica sólo tenía ojos para Percy.

-Hola, Ginny –dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny que abrió más la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Percy y Sirius se adentraron en la casa y llegaron a la sala. En ésta se encontraba reunida la familia de pelirrojos que miraron con asombro la llegada del hijo pródigo. Molly fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Percy se desmadejó en los brazos de su madre largos segundos antes de levantar la vista hacia su padre. Arthur Weasley miraba a la pareja recién llegada con suma gravedad.

-Señor Weasley –Sirius se adelantó un paso–. He venido a cumplir la promesa que le hice hace tanto tiempo. Le dije que volvería por Percy y que le demostraría que lo amo como a nadie en este mundo.

-Me gustan los hombres que cumplen su palabra, señor Black –le ofreció su mano y Sirius se la estrechó–. ¿Percy está de acuerdo de irse con usted?

-Totalmente –le informó con una gran sonrisa y volteó a ver su pareja que asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien –Arthur suspiró audiblemente antes de dirigirse a su hijo–. Sé que no entendiste el por qué te alejé de este hombre en aquel momento Percy, pero creo que ahora ya lo hiciste. Todo lo hice por ti y jamás me importó que me odiaras porque al final sabía que serías feliz con él si cumplía su palabra de dejarte crecer.

-Padre… yo… lo siento tanto –corrió para abrazar a Arthur que enseguida lo encerró entre sus brazos.

-Ya todo pasó y ahora vete –se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de llorar–. Pero no aceptaré que vuelvas a faltar a la mesa en Navidad –le advirtió con fingida severidad.

-No lo haré –le prometió Percy llorando abiertamente.

El joven pelirrojo abrazó a todos sus hermanos que no fueron tan amables como sus padres, pero que finalmente le desearon la mejor de las suertes. Cuando ya iban caminando de regreso a la ciudad, Percy se detuvo para descansar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Sirius.

-No fue tan terrible como pensamos, ¿verdad, cariño? –le preguntó a Sirius suspirando profundamente.

-Afortunadamente –le contestó éste riendo–. No quiero ni imaginarme como me habrían dejado tus hermanos si tu padre les hubiera ordenado que me sacaran a patadas. Charlie era el que tenía la chamarra de piel, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es él –le confirmó.

-¡¡¡Pues tiene unos músculos impresionantes!!! –exageró mucho la expresión.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo está eso que te andas fijando en mis hermanos? –le reclamó al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Sólo me fijé en sus brazos, mi amor –soltó una gran carcajada–. Además, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti.

Y comenzó a besarlo con tal apasionamiento que logró que a Percy se le agitara la respiración. Reanudaron su camino, pero antes de que llegaran a la estación de autobuses, el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-¿Y adónde vamos? Ya me lo dirás o me seguirás teniendo en ascuas.

-Al paraíso, mi amor –le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-¡Me muero por llegar! –le respondió feliz y se puso de puntitas para hablarle al oído–. Ya quiero que me hagas el amor –le susurró con sensualidad.

-Y yo ya quiero que seas mío por completo, Percy Weasley –le contestó Sirius con pasión.

A pesar de que ya vivían juntos desde hacía más de dos semanas, Sirius se había negado a tener intimidad con Percy y eso al pelirrojo lo había lastimado al principio, pero cuando el hombre le dijo que quería que ese momento fuera especial, no le molestó esperar. Primero Sirius debía recuperarse de su operación y después debían visitar a los padres del pelirrojo para que supieran de su decisión de permanecer juntos. Ya que esas dos cosas estaban hechas, ahora nada les impedía completar su unión. Bueno, sólo una cosa…el trasladarse a ese misterioso sitio que Sirius había elegido para su '_luna de miel_'

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy se quedó mudo cuando por fin llegaron a su destino. ¿Cómo podría describir el bosque que ahora contemplaba? Tal vez simplemente como el Edén. Los árboles tenían el maravilloso color que sólo el otoño puede brindar y el piso estaba tapizado de hojas muertas que se extendía ante ellos como una alfombra dorada.

-Es… es… hermoso –tartamudeó Percy impactado ante tal belleza.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo Sirius complacido ante el embeleso del pelirrojo.

Había sido una dura decisión elegir el lugar adecuado para estar solos. Harry y Remus le habían ofrecido su casa de Córcega y le aseguraron que nadie los molestaría, pero Sirius declinó la oferta no queriendo enturbiar con malos recuerdos lo que esperaba sería la experiencia más memorable para los dos. No había duda de que la isla era preciosa en esa época del año, pero ahora, al ver a Percy tan emocionado, estaba seguro de haber hecho la elección correcta al llevarlo a esa región de Irlanda. Neville ya llevaba algún tiempo viviendo en ese país y fue el encargado de alquilarle una cabaña y hacer todos los preparativos para que no tuvieran que ocuparse de nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrar un lugar tan hermoso? –preguntó Percy que aún no podía despegar la vista del paisaje.

-Un duende me ayudó –le contestó Sirius juguetonamente al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía caminar.

El pelirrojo hizo sonreír a Sirius cuando, al cabo de unos metros, se soltó de su mano y comenzó a saltar sobre las hojas con el exclusivo propósito de oírlas quebrarse. Le encantó su risa infantil y dejó que siguiera con su juego hasta que se acercaron a una pequeña, pero bonita cabaña. No podía verse ni un alma en los alrededores y eso era exactamente lo que Sirius quería. Deseaba que Percy se sintiera como si nadie más existiera en el mundo más que ellos dos.

-¡Qué divertido! –dijo Percy algo agitado cuando terminó de jugar con las hojas.

-Y ahora…

Sirius sorprendió a Percy al levantarlo en brazos sin previo aviso. El pelirrojo lanzó un gritito, pero de inmediato pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

-Obviamente no es nuestra casa, pero no quiero perder la tradición de pasar el umbral con mi pareja en brazos –le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz–. Te prometo que te haré muy feliz hasta el final de nuestros días, Percy Weasley –le prometió con seriedad.

A Percy se le erizó hasta el último vello de la piel ante esa declaración y capturó los labios de Sirius. Fue un beso largo y tierno, pero que estaba plagado de promesas de amor de ambas partes. Y así, aún besándose, Sirius entró con Percy en brazos a la cabaña. Ya dentro fue muy difícil separarse, pero al final lo hicieron y se quedaron sólo viéndose a los ojos.

-Te amo, Sirius. Y también te prometo que serás feliz a mi lado –dijo por fin Percy después de mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé… siempre lo supe –fue lo único que le contestó antes de volver a besarlo.

Ahora ese beso era posesivo y demandante y Percy se rindió por completo ante él. Sirius había planeado tantas cosas antes de comenzar el ritual de la unión, pero ¡qué diablos! Él deseaba poseer al pelirrojo en ese mismo instante y lo haría. Sentía como su interior ya estaba ardiendo como nunca cuando lo condujo torpemente hacia la sala. En la chimenea revoloteaba un pequeño fuego que les daba la sensación de que por fin estaban en su hogar, pero realmente eso habían hecho. El hecho de estar uno en los brazos del otro, comiéndose a besos era como si al final de una larga y penosa jornada hubieran llegado por fin a ese lugar que no cambiarían por nada del mundo y que les brindaban una paz infinita.

Percy se deslizó hacia la pequeña alfombra que cubría el piso de madera y se llevó a Sirius con él. Las manos de ambos se despojaron de toda timidez y vagaron por sus respectivos cuerpos con audacia. Percy arqueó la espalda cuando su pareja deslizó su mano sobre su entrepierna y dejó al descubierto su blanco cuello que de inmediato fue atacado por la sedienta boca de Sirius. Al hombre siempre le había parecido que el pelirrojo sabía a ambrosía y se entretuvo una eternidad en saborearlo… en tratar de exprimirle hasta la última gota ese sabor exquisito. Se sonrojó un poco al comprender que Percy exhibiría por días enteros su ansiedad pues ya se le habían formado algunos moratones, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz pues en ese momento su pareja consiguió abrirse la camisa y la sola de vista de tener más piel que degustar, lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Se deslizó hacia el jadeante pecho y prosiguió con su labor. Percy se retorcía sensualmente entre sus brazos y lo guiaba a consentir más alguna parte en especial con sus gemidos y jadeos. Con algo de impaciencia, Sirius se deshizo de su camisa que ya se había convertido en un innegable estorbo y Percy se prendió de sus pezones con la firme intención de enloquecerlo como él mismo ya estaba. Mientras chupaba y lamía todo lo que podía, sus manos, que no se habían estado quietas, se deslizaron hacia los firmes glúteos y los estrujó con fuerza. Siempre le maravillaría la fortaleza del hombre. A pesar de los años transcurridos, Sirius no había ganado ni un gramo de más y tampoco había perdido esa firme constitución que lo hacía tan viril.

El audaz jugueteó prosiguió por mucho tiempo porque ambos querían explorarse… buscar y explotar esos puntos que detonaban sensuales gemidos y, porque no decirlo, algunos erráticos movimientos de pelvis. El resto de la ropa fue desapareciendo gradualmente del cuerpo de ambos y Sirius se tomó un largo instante para contemplar la grandiosa desnudez del pelirrojo. A sus ojos, no había ser más hermoso sobre la tierra que Percy Weasley. No sabía qué era lo que le gustaba más. Si su encendido cabello rojo que ahora lucía como si desprendiera llamaradas o su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo blanco, pero final decidió que todo le gustaba. Era en sí el conjunto de todo ello lo que lo hacían único e irremplazable. Le encantaba su físico, pero también le fascinaba todo lo que guardaba esa cabecita que podía llegar a ser demasiado crítica e irritable en demasía, pero sabía que no le gustaría estar con nadie más que con él.

Algo similar pensaba Percy de él. Sabía que no había en todo el mundo un hombre como Sirius Black. Impresionantemente guapo, pero al mismo tiempo tan poco consciente de su propia belleza que rayaba en lo incomprensible. Aunque por supuesto se alegraba por eso, porque tal vez si no fuera así, Sirius sabría que podría conseguir a quién quisiera y entonces él no se encontraría ahí, disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos. Casi enseguida supo que estaba pensando tonterías. Sonrió con verdadera felicidad al decirse que Sirius estaba con él porque lo amaba y que no había nadie en el mundo, por muy guapo que fuera, que pudiera arrebatárselo porque él era el único y verdadero dueño del corazón del hombre de ojos azules.

-¿De qué te ríes, mi amor? –le preguntó Sirius al verlo sonreír.

-De felicidad –le contestó sonriendo aún más–. Soy más feliz de lo que jamás creí ser.

-Y te prometo que te haré aún más feliz –fue la promesa que le hizo con ojos brillantes.

Y ya sin perder más tiempo, Sirius se abalanzó sobre la erguida entrepierna del pelirrojo que de inmediato se arqueó al sentir como era devorado. Si se había maravillado aquella vez junto a la playa cuando su pareja lo tomó, esta ocasión fue mil veces mejor. La lengua de Sirius recorrió su miembro una y otra vez llevándolo con rapidez hacia la locura y precisamente por eso protestó con vehemencia cuando fue abandonado. Sirius solamente sonrió ante sus expresiones de disgusto y rodó sobre su espalda para luego invitar a Percy con la mirada a que lo probara. El pelirrojo no se hizo del rogar y se colocó entre las piernas de Sirius para hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho. Era fascinante escuchar los ronroneos de esa bella voz cuando lamía el glande o cuando chupaba con cuidado la base del miembro. Percy sabía que podía seguir haciendo eso hasta la eternidad, pero Sirius tenía otros planes. Con gentileza trató de retirar a un renuente Percy que se negaba a dejar que le quitaran tan delicioso manjar, pero finalmente una mirada azul llena de deseo lo logró. Cuando Sirius lo hizo arrodillarse frente a él, comprendió que la unión se acercaba y el corazón se le aceleró. No. No estaba asustado. Más bien estaba ansioso porque el momento llegara. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que algo húmedo comenzaba a hurgar por su escondida abertura. No tardó en saber lo que era y se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto por imitar lo que Sirius hacia con la suya en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La sintió recorrer una y otra vez la circunferencia de su ano y apenas si estuvo consciente de que algo se había introducido en su cuerpo. Ese algo era un gentil dedo que asombrosamente no era incómodo. Al contrario, tal parecía que ése era el lugar correcto para él. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió como otro se encajaba en su cuerpo y comenzó a balancear las caderas de un lado a otro.

Sirius estaba concentrado en no lastimar a su pareja y por eso fue muy concienzudo en su preparación. Al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo, la otra mano no había estado ociosa y masajeaba con gentileza los sensibles testículos que se contrajeron cuando tocó ese punto que hizo que todo el cuerpo se Percy se estremeciera de placer. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando un ronco gemido brotó de la garganta del pelirrojo al tocar nuevamente su próstata. Se aventuró un poco más en interior de Percy y fue recompensado por un fuerte empujón. Entonces supo que su amante ya estaba listo y retiró los dedos. Se puso en el lugar correcto para la posesión y tomó aire antes de encajarse profundamente en el cuerpo de Percy que se tensó enseguida ante la invasión. Sirius le dio un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud en su interior. Aunque eso significó un enorme esfuerzo de su parte porque la estrechez del pelirrojo era simplemente deliciosa. Percy había cerrado los ojos cuando lo penetró y no los había vuelto a abrir, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y pequeños jadeos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios cada vez que Sirius lo embestía con gentileza. Eso animó al hombre a intentar movimientos más vigorosos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Percy comenzara a gozar en serio. De hecho fue el pelirrojo el que puso el ritmo y Sirius se acopló a él sin esfuerzo. Ambos cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos de sudor y se respiraba en el ambiente el inconfundible olor a sexo que logró encenderlos aún más. Percy buscó a tientas una de las manos que aferraban sus estrechas caderas y lo llevó hacia su miembro que pedía a gritos atención. Bastaron unos pocos movimientos para que explotara en medio de estertores de placer. A Sirius sólo le bastó sentir como el cuerpo el pelirrojo se estremecía debido al clímax para también venirse con inusitada fuerza dentro de él.

Sirius se desplomó sobre Percy que estaba tan agotado como él, pero eso no le impidió hacer a un lado el mojado cabello rojo y depositar un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Fue… fue… eres maravilloso, mi amor –le dijo Sirius entrecortadamente pues aún no había recobrado el aliento.

-¿Siempre será así? –cuestionó Percy aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo así? –preguntó sin comprender.

-¿Me llevarás al paraíso cada vez que me tomes, Sirius?

Percy abrió los ojos e hizo estremecer al hombre porque su mirada destellaba de una felicidad sin límites.

-Te juro que trataré de hacerlo –le prometió esperando jamás fallarle.

-Lo sé… siempre lo supe –le contestó y recibió un enorme beso por sus palabras.

¿Qué más queda decir de esta historia? Tal vez que ambos cumplieron su promesa. Sirius fue el hombre más feliz de la tierra al lado de Percy y el hombre de ojos azules le regaló al pelirrojo un viaje al paraíso cada vez que lo amaba, pero eso ya lo saben… siempre lo supieron.

**FIN**

**--------------------------------**

Espero que les haya gustado y les pido una disculpa enorme por haberme tardado en poner este capítulo final. Hasta la próxima!!!!!!


End file.
